Dungeon
by PhantomTigre
Summary: Draco, with hermione, is now stuck in the great underground caverns of lord voldemort where he learns of what its really like on the darkside... RR. DH romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Traitor!" he yelled staring Draco down.

Draco felt like cringing but that would certainly give himself away. How though, how did he know?

"I'm no traitor!" he yelled back.

"You go to Hogwarts boy," the death eater said back, "Your always a suspect."

"A suspect maybe," he replied trying to keep his cool, "but no traitor."

He saw the death eater smile underneath his robes, "I'm keeping my eye on you boy."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as the death eater walked away. Rage towards his father rose in him, it was his father's idea to bring him here, to the underground fortress of Voldemort. A lot of people were denying that Voldemort was even back in power, but well here he was, with the death eaters, his father, and Voldemort. He wasn't sure how Voldemort had come back, but he knew it had something to do with Harry. He shrugged to himself.

Before, before all this had started happening, he'd though yeah sure, he'd go over to the dark side. The dark side was the winning side. His father was on the dark side. He was a Malfoy. 

Now though, here actually, it was summer, but in these dungeon like places it felt like winter all the time. He'd be starting his seventh year come fall, that is if his father let him leave this hellhole and go to Hogwarts.

He surprised himself by smiling; he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but anything but this. He could here the screams, every night, falling asleep in his cell like room; he was given a different perspective of what was the right side to be on. Maybe the dark side would be the winning side, but never, never, could they force him to join them.

Despite the fact that so many muggles and wizards were mysteriously disappearing and rumors were flying around as fast as bullets, the ministry was still denying everything. The ministry was crap. 

Then the death eater had caught Draco walking around with his camera taking photos of some of the torture chambers, he'd tried to play along, acting all cruel, like father like son, but he was sure the death eater had seen right through him. He couldn't wait to get away. Just as long as his father was here, no one would harm him, his father had a high status among the death eaters, high status's were known to go quickly down to no status what so ever, possibly even to death.

Draco shivered. He was one of the youngest people here; his father said as soon as he came of age he'd be made one of them. Thank god he was still to young to be made one of those heartless cold things. The cries, the moans of agony, it was almost too much to bear. He'd made the mistake one time of going to the prison area, he'd taken one step in there and nearly puked, the smell had been atrocious, of blood, sweat, and urine, but mainly blood. People, mainly muggles lay groaning in the small cold cells.

It was all he could do to simply turn and walk away. He'd tried to write a letter to Dumbledore but there was simply no way to send out a letter without someone reading every word of it. He'd just have to wait. He hated waiting. Waiting for some death eater to come and shoot that deadly green light at him or his father. He didn't care if his father died. His father was one of them, the death eaters, just as cruel and heartless as any of them. They'd left Narcissa at the manor, Lucius told her he was taking Draco to experience what he did. Draco shivered again and hurried through the dark passages to his room, cough, cell.

He sat down on the small bed and picked up a book from his bedside table and touched the stone sitting on it. Immediately the room was filled was a soft yellow glow relaxing Draco somewhat. He owed his mom for that, most of the rooms only had a little bit of light coming through from the torches out in the hallway and it was a hard reddish light and rather dim. 

He opened up his book and started reading it. Books he found were a easy escape from this world. If it was a good enough book that is, it pull him in and he was able to absorb himself in it enough to be able to ignore what was going on in the outside.

Shifting slightly he adjusted the heavy dark robes that were the only clothes given to wear. The inside was lined with stiff material that would hopefully protect you and was spelled against lots of stuff. The outside was long and drapey with several different layers draping here and there in a rather choppy but evil and coolish way. He hated them. They were easy enough to move around in, the designers had made sure of that.

***

He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out. He figured Hogwarts would be starting in a few weeks, but he couldn't wait that long, he kept hearing plans to ransack certain places, murder certain people and he couldn't bear it. He was running away from this prison.

He figured the middle of the day would be the best time to escape, as most of the death eaters were nocturnal for some reason. He would escape and warn the ministry and Dumbledore of everything. He had the photos he'd taken and the few personal belongings his father had aloud him to bring stuffed in a small backpack. He stole through the hallways trying to remember the door he'd stumbled upon. This place was designed to be hard to get around. That way if it was ever discovered the death eaters and Voldemort could escape quickly while the wizards tried to find their way around. After walking for what felt like hours but what was probably only half an hour he came upon a large thick steel door. Two death eaters guarded it. Now a decision came, knock them unconscious or act as though he belonged. He decided on act as though he belonged, that came easy for him, and the door was probably sealed with magic as well.

He walked up casually and made a gesture to the guards to open the door. One of them gave him a curious look but Draco raised his wand in threat making it seem as though he had authority. The death eaters scared enough of Voldemort anyway quickly nodded and performed a few spells on the door then heaved the bolt and opened it up. At first he though it didn't lead outside until he saw that it was a cave. He smiled cruelly at the guards then stepped out. It'd been too easy. He shrugged and walked across bat poop for several hundred yards until light finally shone through the cave momentarily blinding him. A roaring sound filled his ears and he shook his head, the roaring sound remained. Squinting he saw up a head was a sheet of water, a waterfall; pretty good hidden entrance. He walked closer to the waterfall and felt the air in the cave warm as he got closer but then also a spray of cold mist.

He stepped through it and out onto a small slippery ledge, with a yell he slipped down the waterfall into the boiling water below.

**A/N: I'd like to have at least five reviews more I put the next chapter up. Setting goals with getting reviews, or at least trying to write a story that'll get more reviews than my twin sister's stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"That flash over there."

"No, I didn't."

"I think it came from the forbidden forest."

"Your seeing things."

"This is nuts. Lumos," Harry said and light appeared at the end of his wand illuminating his and Ron's face.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked glancing around. A moment later Hermione's face appeared in the light.

"What are you to doing? Hurry up," Hermione said and once again disappeared into the darkness. Harry could still hear her footsteps on the wet grass of Hogwarts grounds.

Ron turned and followed Hermione with Harry following him. 

"Over here," Hermione said and as Harry came up light shone down on what Hermione was looking at. It was a mask. A full-face mask molded to have a good fit on anyone's face and white. 

"God," Harry said and glanced around in the darkness.

"Let's bring this to Dumbledore quick," Ron said his face pale underneath his freckles.

"You know what this is?" Hermione asked them.

"Yeah, a death eater's mask," Harry said his voice serious.'

"Let's go," Ron said again his voice more urgent, "There still could be some around."

"Not yet," Harry said, "What was that you said before, about a flash?"

"Nothing, just thought I saw a flash of light," Ron said carelessly obviously wanting to get back to the castle.

"Huh," Harry said.

"Ron's right, let's get back," Hermione said and picked up the mask.

"Don't touch it!" Ron yelped, "It'll get your fingerprints on it."

Hermione shrugged but pulled her sleeves down so that she was holding the mask through the cloth of her robes.

"Let's go then," Hermione said and disappeared into the darkness.

"Stop doing that," Harry said and followed Hermione through the darkness as best he could with out losing sight of her. Ron tagged along behind.

"Shouldn't we have reached the castle by now?" Ron asked in a worried voice after 10 minutes or so.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "You kind of lose track of where you are when its night."

"Yeah, especially on cloudy pitch black nights," Harry added. 

"Trees," Ron said suddenly looking ahead. Harry pointed his wand towards where Ron was looking and did indeed see tall dark ominous trees.

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione said her face whitening.

"How'd we get all the way over here?" Ron asked eyes wide.

"Not sure," Hermione said then pulled out her wand as well, "Lumos."

"What was that?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked looking around.

"I heard a footstep, I think," Harry said and glanced away from the forest, "In that direction."

"Let's just find our way back to the castle," Hermione said trying to steady her voice.

Suddenly a flash of yellow light shot past them and hit one of the trees behind them.

"Run," Hermione said, but she needn't have said anything Harry and Ron were already sprinting in the opposite direction from where the light had come from, which happened to be the forest itself.

Hermione sprinted after the two bobbing lights coming from their wands. Finally after running straight into the forest for at least 10 minutes of stumbling over roots and running into stray branches they came to a stop.

"I don't think they're following us," Harry whispered.

"Neither do I," Ron agreed, "We've got to get back to the castle. Hermione?"

There was silence; Harry spoke up, "Hermione?"

More silence.

"She was right behind us wasn't she?" Ron asked looking around wildly. 

"I thought so," Harry said worriedly.

Suddenly a scream broke the silence.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said at the same time and ran in the direction of the scream both of them gripping their wands tightly.

Suddenly Harry and Ron found themselves running right towards a small crowd of black robed figures. They were walking right for Harry and Ron. 

"Quick, duck!" Harry said and shoved himself and Ron behind a rock, and not a moment to soon, the robed people wore white masks very similar to the one they'd found.

"Death eaters," Ron whispered horrified.

At the end of the procession two death eaters walked dragging a limp form. Hermione.

Ron tensed and raised his wand getting ready to stand back up. Then Harry grabbed his robe and pulled him back down.

"Are you crazy? They'll see you? Do you want us both killed?" Harry whispered fiercely.

"But Hermione," Ron argued. 

"She'd want us to get away," Harry retorted.

Ron lowered his gaze.

"Come on then," Harry said and the stole away in the opposite direction soon coming out onto the Hogwarts grounds where the quickly reached the main entrance and headed inside straight for Dumbledore's office. A moment later there was a flash of green and the dark mark rose up into the sky as Harry and Ron glanced out a window.

"You don't think?" Ron asked staring at the mark.

"No, she's not dead," Harry said, "We'd know it if she were."

Ron didn't look satisfied but Harry gave him a shove and they hurried up to Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: This story is so much fun to write. Most of my stories are humor stories; well the later ones, and its nice to write a non-humor one. Third Chapter comes up with 10 reviews, so tell you Harry Potter fan friends to read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

If Draco had thought his life had been bad just living in the caverns, he'd been wrong. He'd thought the living conditions were bad for the prisoners and pitied them. 

Draco sighed and leaned up against the cold stonewall and winced momentarily as the bruises on his back sent jolts of pain through his body. 

If only he hadn't slipped, if he hadn't slipped he wouldn't of blacked out and he wouldn't have been discovered. The death eaters had found him several hours later lying unconscious in the shallows of the pool. They'd dragged him back into the caverns where the brought him to one of the higher death eaters. Draco had yelled back at them and told them his father would hear about this. That's when they'd laughed and he'd learned his father was dead. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had made a fatal mistake somewhere along his planning, Voldemort had killed him. Now that Draco's father was gone and the death eaters had their reason, they could beat him up all they liked, and beat him up they did.

He groaned again stretching out his legs in the straw that bedded the cells. He was lucky at least; he had the whole cell to himself. He guessed there'd be someone in here with him soon enough though. Most of the cells had at least two people in them. 

Suddenly the row of lights in the hallway running down through the cells flickered on. Draco lifted his head and heard footsteps. He glanced at the lights, the dim ones that meant they were giving out food. When they switched on the brighter lights, it meant they were bringing someone to the chambers.

He leaned back against the wall and waited as they came and shoved some bread through the bars and dumped some water into the bucket sitting next to the bars. He waited until they passed before scooting over and splashing some water onto his face. He shook his hair out of the way then scooped some water to his mouth. Drinking his fill he moved to the bread, it was moldy, as he'd come to expect. He grimaced but ate it anyway, he learned that not eating was not the way to revolt or escape.

Finished he slumped back over to the straw and lay down trying to fall asleep amid the groans and mumbles of captured muggles and wizards.

***

Bright lights flicked on and Draco opened his eyes momentarily blinded. He heard shouts and cries of "Please no!" and "Not me!" He slouched into his straw trying to make himself look as un-noticeable as possible. The death eaters had left him alone since they'd first put him in here, he guessed they only tortured the ones who deserved it or something. If only he could get out. If there was a hell, this was it. There was always unceasing sobbing or groaning from one cell or another. Cries of pain often rang out through the hallways. At least they hadn't beaten him too badly. Except for some bruises and welts on his back he was fine, physically. He felt suddenly guilty for hating Hogwarts so much. Before when he was still at Hogwarts he'd wished he wasn't there, he'd wished to be anywhere but there. Well he'd gotten his wish, except now Draco wished he were at Hogwarts finishing his schooling rather than in this prison.

He suddenly noticed a few death eaters looking through the bars at him. He looked at them out of the corner of his eye, under their white masks they seemed to be smiling and he felt a faint rush of fear. One of them opened the door to the cell and walked over to him giving him a hard kick in the ribs. He grunted and the death eater hauled him to his feet then gave him a shove towards the door where one of the other death eaters grabbed his arm.

Draco suddenly felt a fresh surge of anger and strength. Wrenching free from their grip he aimed a punch at his captive's masked face and hit home. The death eater stumbled back and the other two lunged for Draco. He kicked out tripping the first death eater then aimed another punch at the other but missed. Suddenly he felt grinding pain in his back as another death eater seemingly came out of nowhere and punched his squarely in the back. Then he heard the word, "Crucio," and fell to the floor gasping.

The pain was unlike anything he'd felt before. He'd thought he'd felt pain when they'd given him a small beating before dumping him in his cell, it was nothing compared to this. Sharp daggers stabbed his whole body going right through him. Pain twisted at his shoulders elbows and knees feeling as though his bones were being pulled from their sockets. He bit his lip trying not to scream, and then just as soon as it came it stopped. He felt his body go limp on the ground. Then he dimly heard the word, "Imperio," and felt himself stand up and trudge after the death eaters. He tried to fight it, he knew where they were taking him, but it was too easy to just let the curse control him. He no longer felt the pain or sadness just happiness to oblige. It was so easy.

After what seemed like hours he was jerked out of his dream-like state and glanced around briefly to find himself in one of the torture chambers and a wave of fear washed over him.

He felt himself shoved towards on of the tables he struggled and stepped back but heard the crutacius curse put on him again. He collapsed. This time the pain was worse. He felt like his whole body was being torn in a billion pieces. It kept going on and on and on and it wouldn't stop. The pain got worse and he saw black. 

Draco was aware of voices; high cruel voices then a blubbering voice. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy. Then he was aware of pain throughout his whole body. He felt like he'd fallen off a cliff. Then a cool wet cloth dabbed at his bare chest. He wrenched his eyes open. He was lying on a table, chained down. He looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. A short rather plump person with white hair and skin was holding a red cloth. He turned around humming slightly and dropped the red cloth into a bucket of water then took a white cloth and wetted it then went back to Draco. He winced slightly as the person began cleaning his cuts.

"Where am I?" he managed to say.

The albino looked up and grinned, "Awake are you? Your in the torture chambers of Lord Voldemort."

Draco groaned then said, "Why are you healing me?"

"Ah, they likes them fresh," the albino said chuckling.

"So your healing me so I can be tortured," Draco asked.

The albino nodded happily.

"Wonderful," Draco said trying not to wince as soapy water touched the deeper cuts.

The albino smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain. He couldn't breath, he kept screaming and screaming and screaming. He just couldn't stop. White-hot fire raced through his body. He was sure he was going to die. He wished he would die, if only it would stop. He closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away, but of course it didn't. Roaring filled his ears, he could no longer hear the death-eaters cold cruel laughter. Then finally, blissful blackness fell upon him. 

***

Slowly Draco peeled his eyes open and almost groaned seeing that he was still chained up on the hard wooden table, but his chest hurt too much. He saw small bruises all over his body and what looked like a cut on his shoulder. Like before though all his wounds had been tended to. It was amazing how just a simple word and the point of a wand could cause so much pain and suffering. If only he could escape, or die. Dying would good. At least then there would be some relief, unless he went to hell, he wasn't going to hell, he didn't believe in hell. As all witches say, "to believe in something, to name something, is to give it power." Also the reason so many people referred to Voldemort as You-Know-Who. But calling him You-Know-Who was almost as bad as just giving him another name.

Draco suddenly felt warmth coming from the wall on his right side. He slowly turned his head, and felt his neck and shoulders scream, black dots covered his vision threatening that he would black out again. Finally getting his head to turn he saw a fire in a fire-place he had not noticed before had been lit, but who'd lit it.

"Do you like my fire?" a cold drawling voice asked.

Draco shivered, not from cold, but from fear. Fear, that was something he had not really known until now. He suddenly felt guilty for all the little animals he killed, the people he'd beaten up. Had they felt like this, fear from him, fear that they'd never see daylight again?

Draco heard footsteps and turned his head to see another death eater; another stonehearted thing to feed on his pain.

"I asked you a question," the death eater said and walked around the table to the fire. 

Draco said nothing and glared at the death eaters back.

"I rather like fire," the death eater continued not waiting for a answer, "Its my specialty."

Draco watched as the death eater leaned down and picked up a hot poker right from the flames.

"The fire doesn't burn me," he said seeing Draco's gaze, "It's my power, very useful too at that. I can make magical fire barriers with the twitch of my pinky, make whole buildings burst up in flame with the flick of my wand, I can also increase the heat of a fire simply by staring at it, and the heat of something that was heated by a fire, like say, a hot poker."

Now Draco knew what this was about. Rather than using the curse, he'd use the old fashioned way. He briefly wondered if it would hurt more than the curse. Probably. 

The death eater came and held the poker near Draco's face, he pulled his head away feeling the heat of it. Then the death eater touched it to his chest and dragged it down across his stomach. Searing pain coursed from where the poker had touched him and he bit down hard on his lip drawing blood, trying not to scream.

This was worse. Rather than just pain coming from seemingly nowhere, this was pain with a solid source; a solid source that made it that much more intolerable. Finally he screamed, maybe screaming would make it shorter. The death eaters liked to hear the screams. He felt so weak, deprived of food and water, tortured till his whole body was simply numb with pain. How long had he been in the chamber? A day? A week? Blacking out had become a normal thing for him. Until finally, relief came, he found himself being dragged back to his room. "To heal and rest" until he was well enough to be tortured more, or maybe they'd just leave him to die. They were treating like scum, like nothing more than a bug beneath the death-eaters feet, like slaves.

They threw him back into the cell and he curled up in the straw where he quickly slept. He wanted to sleep, and stay asleep until he died, but then the straw of his cell kept poking into his back and his body clamored for him to get up. He tried to ignore it, being awake meant being conscious, which meant dealing with the pain. He didn't feel like dealing with the pain. It was all he could do to simply lay curled up in the corner of his cell. 

Dimly he heard the creak of his cell door being opened and looked up, praying to the Lord and Lady that they weren't here to take him to the torture chambers again, but they weren't.

The death eaters were holding onto a girl, who looked relatively healthy and out of place here. He squinted at her face; it was familiar from somewhere.

"Granger?" he asked, but speaking took too much out of him and his head dropped back onto the straw.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ran through the woods, the suddenly saw that she couldn't see the bobbing lights of Harry and Ron's wand. Worried she stopped and yelled out for them. Silence.

Then suddenly a hand went over her mouth silencing her scream. She saw other dark figures surround her then felt ropes wrap around her body. The hand covering her mouth was took away and she opened her mouth to scream but found no sound came out. Curse them! They'd done some spell to make it so she couldn't make a noise! She squinted in the dark trying to get a better look at her captors then saw the white masks covering their faces. Oh god. Death eaters. Looking around more she saw a figure on the ground, a dead body. 

The talked quietly to each other then she felt herself shoved to the ground then she felt suddenly very light and felt herself float of the ground a bit. They must have done a feather light spell on her. She struggled to get the ropes to loosen but they were magicked on and would not release their hold. Once again she tried to scream, but still no sound came out. It wasn't a very good one though as she kept hitting bushes and small trees. By the time they reached a clearing, apparently a final destination her back was badly scraped and her head rather sore.

A large tree stood in the center of the clearing. Hermione craned her head to see what was happening. A death eater walked up to the tree and touched a lump and Hermione's eyes widened as a door opened. One of the death eaters then mumbled something and pointed his wand at the sky, the dark mark slowly floated upwards, she wondered briefly who the person was that they'd killed, that she'd seen laying on the ground when they first captured her. The death eaters filed in through the door dragging her along behind them. She felt the darkness of the tunnel encompass her then all light was blocked out as the last death eater through shut the door. What were they going to do with her? Kill her? Make her a death eater? Have her spy for Voldemort? Put her under the imperius curse? Was this really happening? Where were Harry and Ron? Did they get captured too? She hoped not.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs she felt herself thud to the floor. One of the death eaters kicked her sharply in the ribs, and then dragged her to her feet. Two of the death eaters grabbed her arms and she felt the ropes on her legs disappear. If only she had her wand, but she was sure she'd dropped it when Harry, Ron, and her had started running. She doubted she'd be able to do anything though even if she did have it. 

A death eater kicked her legs; apparently she was to walk now. The two death eaters holding her arms starting walking following the other death eaters pulling her along. She struggled trying to pull her arms from their grip but they simply held on tighter hurting her arms and cutting off the blood flow slightly. 

Farther and farther into the dungeons they walked making so many turns she lost count. She'd never find her way out of this maze, it was almost as bad as Gringotts except it didn't have the horrible swerving carts. Would she ever get out or were they just going to kill her? Or worse? Would she be alive tomorrow, be alive in a year? She didn't want to die, fresh fear rushed through her and she made a attempt to pull away again and yelled at the death eaters, surprising them and herself. The death eater's grips remained iron hard though. She swore at them telling them that they were horrible people. They only ignored her. Then one of the death eaters pulled out his or her, she couldn't tell, wand and pointed it at her. _Oh great, now I'm in for it, _she thought to herself and tried to pull away as the death eater mumbled something. 

She braced herself for pain expecting the crutatious curse instead she felt a wonderful floating sensation. The death eaters grip on her arms loosened and one of them told her follow us. Why not? She walked along behind them feeling almost happy despite what she knew was ahead. Hermione followed the death eaters losing track of time until suddenly she felt a horrible dropping sensation. 

Thoughts rushed back into her head. The imperious curse, they put her under the imperious curse and she'd been helpless to pull away. She looked around and found herself being pulled along past cells with moaning people in them. _Oh god,_ she thought eyes wide. The death eaters stopped at a cell and pulled the iron bar door open. Inside a bloody pulp of a person lay curled up in the straw, asleep he looked. She hoped he was only asleep.

The death eaters shoved her inside, then the person moved and turned his head to look at her.

"Granger?" the person asked in a unmistakable voice. Malfoy?


	6. Chapter 6

_What the hell was Granger doing here? _Draco thought as he looked up at her. She looked relatively healthy and well fed. They had probably just captured her. Too bad.

He sighed and let his head rest on the straw again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her take a few steps into the cell and glance at him. She turned around as the death eaters slammed shut the door.

She sighed frustrated and grabbed the bars keeping her in the cell.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" she yelled making Draco's head hurt even more, "They'll come looking for me! Then you'll all die!"

The girl was brave, Draco had to give her that. Though he doubted anyone would find them down here. 

"Stop shouting," he mumbled.

"What?" Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"You're hurting my head," he said a little louder. It hurt to speak even. His whole body seemed to ache more than it did before. Was he even getting better? Half of him hoped he would get better, but the other half said as soon as he was better they'd take him away again.

"Oh," Hermione said then sat down dejectedly on the straw. There was a long silence Draco was grateful for.

"Why are you here?" she asked suddenly. Draco said nothing and instead rolled over wincing slightly. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep. At least it offered oblivion from his pain.

***

Draco woke feeling water on his face. He peeled open his eyes feeling better than he had before. Great, that probably meant he was getting better.

Squinting he saw Hermione scooping some water of the bucket.

"Go away," he said annoyed.

"You'll never get better if you dehydrate and starve yourself," she said curtly, but then scooted away.

"I don't plan on it," he replied, but then realized his mouth was parched and his stomach growled sharply in hunger.

Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. She sat against the wall her legs pulled up against her chest gazing through the bars of the door and he felt a pang of pity. Hermione didn't belong here; she didn't even deserve to be here. 

"How'd you end up here Granger?" he asked slowly.

"What?" Hermione's head turned quickly around surprise on her face.

"How'd you end up here?" he repeated the question.

"There are death eaters in the forbidden forest, Harry, Ron, and I were"-

"Looking for trouble as usual. I should have guessed. It's your own fault you're here then," he said, his words sharp. It wasn't her fault she was here though, that part hadn't been true. Harry and his minions had a knack for finding trouble though.

"No! Well, we were…" Hermione paused unsure of what to say, had they been looking for trouble? 

"That's what I thought," he said then feeling tired from speaking for that long he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Sleep did not come though and instead he thought of what he'd said. To his surprise he found that what he'd said was really mean. Had he always been that mean? He was just like the death eaters. He deserved all the torture and pain even if Hermione didn't.

***

Bright lights flickered on. Great. Draco tried to make himself as non-distinguishable as possible. Apparently it didn't work though for the death eaters opened the door to his cell. He heard them walk in then he heard Hermione yell something at them. The death eater spoke sharply back then he heard him drag her out. The door closed with a sharp clang.

Stupid girl, he thought, she should know better than to yell at them! Does she want to get tortured?

Once again the unfamiliar guilt flooded him. It was his fault, they'd taken her and he hadn't done anything. He simply lay there hoping they wouldn't take him. He was a coward as well; a mean coward who didn't deserve to live. Strangely he found himself hoping Hermione would be all right, that they wouldn't kill her with their torture as they nearly did him.

After laying awake in the straw he tried to sit up pushing himself up against the wall with his arms. His whole body was weak with hunger. Sitting up he scooted along the edge of the wall until he came to the water bucket. A few pieces of stale bread sat by it. He literally dropped his face into the murky water and drank greedily. Then feeling better he took the bread and ate it all, by the time Hermione got back there would be more. After a few moments her felt strength returning readily; apparently he was to live after all. 

After that there was nothing to do but stare at the wall. He half hoped Hermione would be back soon for her sake and his. He realized he had liked having her presence there and someone to talk to, though they hadn't really talked much at all.

***

After long hours of staring at the walls of his cell sleep finally came once again to Draco. He slept fitfully and awoke feeling sore. Hermione had still not returned. He ate the bread and drank feeling more awake than he had in many days. His head felt clearer and he didn't almost scream in pain whenever he moved. He also wasn't sleeping all time which was not a improvement at all as now he had long endless hours to pity himself and to be afraid and to think of all the horrible things they'd probably do to him. Not to mention being awake also meant listening to everyone else's moans of agony. The dungeons of Lord Voldemort's underground were not a pleasant place to be. 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco leaned against the cell wall. He wanted to punch something, yell at someone. He gave up yelling at the death eaters through the cell door, that only got a crucio. Why did his son of a bitch for a dad have to be a death eater? Why couldn't Draco be at Hogwarts right now where everyone looked up to him, where he was respected. At Hogwarts he was the boss there, now he was less than a slave. He didn't like feeling like this. He had to and would get out, then he'd get his revenge, on Voldemort and the rest of the world. He kicked at the straw angrily, then winced feeling the strain on his leg. He may be getting better but he was not near fully recovered yet. 

Then there was Granger, silly girl, wandering around Hogwarts at night, looking for trouble. Potter and his minions were always doing that, always above the rules, it never failed to get him in trouble. At least now he'd remember to think before he acted what with his friend Granger being here. Were the Lord and Lady cursing him now, putting her with him? He didn't deserve any of this. Maybe he'd been a bit of a tyrant at school, but hey, he was an adolescent, wasn't that what they were supposed to do?

Suddenly Draco felt angry at himself as well. There he went blaming everyone and everything else for his situation. He'd looked forward to being a death eater. He'd wanted to come here, it was his fault and his fault alone that he was here and he might as well try to live with it. He would though make sure Voldemort payed for all this. Draco knew now that torture and tyranny were not the ways to rule. Draco had never thought much about the feelings of everyone he'd beaten up but now he realized how they felt. Never again, would he act that way. He would still of course be the prince-like student leader of the school, but he would not be a tyrant. He had to learn to be good, to help, what he wouldn't give for some help right now. There was no way he'd get out of here without help. He was at the hands of everyone but himself and he did not like the way it felt. 

What about Granger? Wanting to help Draco always going around being sickeningly nice to others. Draco realized though that she did better with being nice than he did with being the cold and worshiped idol that he had been. She had seemed happy at least back at Hogwarts. Draco couldn't ever remember being truly happy. All he could remember was self-satisfaction which he was now disgusted at. 

Draco sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. He had too much time, time to think and think and do absolutely nothing. That was torture in itself. Draco had no idea how long he'd been here. A month, two months, six months, a year? He'd have to ask Granger when she got back. 

Draco suddenly felt a jolt of fear, when she got back, they were probably torturing her right now. As much as he had hated Granger he didn't really want her to be tortured, she deserved it less than he did. Would she be able to stand it? 

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, were they both going to be here until they died? Would all these lives down here be wasted just like that? Somehow, he would have to stop them. Grab a death eaters wand. He wouldn't be able to do it by himself though, Granger, she could help.

The dim lights out in the hall flickered on brightening the cell. He glanced down at his robes. The were filthy and rather tattered and cut up. No wonder Granger had been surprised to see him. The moldy straw looked especially awful in the shadowy light. Draco wondered if they ever cleaned the cells out. At least there were those little holes in the one corner of the cell for waste. The smell would have been simply unbearable else wise. 

Draco shivered seeing the robed figures tossing food into the cells. And he had wanted to be one of them? Thank the gods they weren't here to take him away. A piece of bread hit him in the face then he heard and saw a figure lean down and fill the bucket with water. He picked up the bread and ate it quickly, though his stomach was unsatisfied. It seemed as though he was always hungry, thirsty, and hurting. 

After eating the lights flickered off and Draco lay down in the straw and waited for the blessings of sleep to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco awoke with a start to screams. At first he thought it was Granger but then he realized they were too deep. Unless girls screamed deep. He certainly heard of guys with high pitched screams. Who knew? The screams kept going on and on making Draco remember vividly his time in the torture chambers. Had he screamed that loud? How embarrassing.

Draco immediately felt guilty for that last thought. Was that all he could think about? Being amazingly cool and popular. He should feel worry and sadness for the person who was being tortured right now. 

Draco covered his hands with his ears trying to block out the screams. Finally they stopped and Draco noticed his hunger. He went over to the water bucket, there was no bread, but there was still water in the bucket. He drank quickly then crawled back over to the straw piled against the wall. 

For a moment he glanced around the cell. All the hay was bunched in the one corner where had sat and laid for the past time. What had Granger slept on? When she got back he would have to spread it out for her. She probably wouldn't do any moving for a while until she got better. When was she going to come back? What if she never came back? What if they had killed her and he had only survived the torture because he was stronger? 

She didn't deserve to die! They mustn't have killed her, he knew they killed a lot of people, but why would they kill Granger? Draco felt new panic rising up in him and he calmly forced it down. This was no place to panic. Most likely they were not going to kill Granger. She'd only been here shortly. They'd probably want to torture her more. Unless they'd moved her to a different cell, that was unlikely as he'd been put back in the same cell every time. 

Draco wondered when they'd bring him back to the torture chambers. At that moment the bright lights flickered on and Draco instinctively curled up into a little ball trying to look as unnoticeable as possible. He heard the footsteps of several death eaters come closer and then pass his cell and move farther down. Draco felt slightly guilty that by the fact in hoping that he wouldn't be taken someone else would. It was inevitable though, if someone was going to be taken he didn't want it to be him, no matter what. Everyone for themselves down in this place.

Draco looked longingly up at the ceiling, he never thought he would think this, but he missed the sunlight on his skin, the feel of grass underneath his feet, a cool breeze ruffling his hair. He'd taken all those things for granted, and now they were gone. Possibly forever. The likely thing was that he would die down here away from everything he ever knew. 

***

Draco opened his eyes and slowly sat up blinking trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He stomach rumbled fiercely and he saw the few pieces of bread which he quickly consumed. Then the murky water. Feeling slightly better but still hungry and leaned back against the cell wall. He was probably out of shape, and skinny not to mention. He glanced around then shrugged and using the wall slowly stood to his feet. He hadn't stood since he'd first been taken. For a moment his hand swam then cleared up. His legs felt shaky and unused. He walked around the cell, the feeling coming back into his legs the more he moved them. He paced around the cell his thoughts flying this way and that way. The same old questions going through his head. Where was Granger? Would he get out? Would they die? What was happening up above?

Finally he sat down again and wished for more food. They just barely fed you enough. Water was plentiful compared to food. Then again, you could only live 3 days without water, and a couple of weeks without food.

While he was sitting the bright lights flickered on again and this time Draco looked up. He heard the long strides of the death eaters and then a shuffled walk of a prisoner? Granger? No, a ragged looking boy stumbled past. Draco waited for the lights to go off but they stayed on. More death eaters walked past this time they came and opened the door to his cell. One stood by the door then two more death eaters came walking up and shoved in, Granger!

Her face was covered in blood and her hair was matted, her robes torn. The death eaters slammed the cell door shut and Granger lay down on the straw now spread around the cell. She moaned slightly then curled up in a tight ball like he'd done previously.

Draco looked at her worriedly then moved the bucket of water closer to her. Sitting next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Granger?" he asked softly. She shrugged his hand away. 

"Do you want water?" he asked tentatively. 

She said nothing and Draco supposed she wanted to sleep. That had been all he'd done after he'd gotten back. Maybe later she'd want something. He lay down next to her and soon fell asleep himself. 

  



	9. Chapter 9

Draco awoke with a start feeling afraid. He briefly remember having a nightmare but his brain had already deleted it and he remembered it no more. He saw Granger laying in the straw at the other side of the cell. Her breathing was shallow and sharp as though it hurt to breathe.

He watched her feeling worry rise in his chest. He could never remember being worried before. Not for his mother, or his father. They were both servants of the dark lord. Curse him for all eternity.

He noticed bread sitting by the water and scooted over to it. 

"Water please," he suddenly heard Granger whisper. Draco glanced back at her and saw that her head was now facing him. 

He nodded and said, "all right," then brought the bucket near her once again. Draco scooped out some water and trickled it through his hands into her mouth. She licked her lips then using her arms pushed herself into a sitting position with a small moan.

"I can do it," she said.

Draco scooted back and watched her scoop water into her mouth. Boy, she was stronger than he had been, of course, he'd wanted to die when he first got back, apparently she had a stronger will to live that she did. Although, she did have friends, family, and a life, unlike he did.

After drinking she lay back down burying her head in her arms like a pillow and Draco heard her mumble something.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Why do they do this to all these people?" she asked turning her head to him her eyes shining.

"They're evil," he said, "They follow You-Know-Who. I guess the take pleasure in other people's pain."

"Why is so much of the human race evil?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Draco?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why are you here? And why are you being, nice?" she asked.

"I'm here because I'm a traitor apparently. I tried to run away. I hate it here. They killed my dad, not that I care about him, but being here with them I learned that I didn't want to be like them," he explained surprised at himself for talking so freely to Granger.

"They tortured you too?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

Granger then turned her head away and Draco saw her breathing even out hinting she'd gone back to sleep. Sleep was best for her now. It was when she was sleeping that she would heal and the sooner she healed, the better. 

Draco thought back to what Granger had said. Was he being nice? Draco frowned, was he turning all soft and gushy like those "brave at heart" Gryfindors. Draco dearly hoped not, anything but to be like them. Almost anything that is. 

He had to get out of here! The next time they tried to take him, he would escape and hopefully release some of the other prisoners if possible. Granger would have to come as well.

Draco watched the girl's sleeping form and felt admiration for her strength. She was brave, not a prissy no-it-all like he'd imagined.

She stood the torture better than he had at least. He hadn't moved at all when they first brought him back. 

***

Bright lights flickered on and Draco turned his head away as another person was dragged off.

He glanced at Granger who had a pained look on her face.

"How can they torture so many people?" she asked softly, "Do they even have souls?"

"Probably not," Draco said, "A lot of them are completely under You-Know-Who's control."

"Oh," Granger said then leaned back into the straw. Draco noticed she tried not to wince as she moved around trying to get comfortable. 

"You ever plan on getting out of here?" Draco asked suddenly.

Granger shrugged and said nothing.

"I was thinking the next time they open the door to our cell," Draco began but then Hermione gave him a look.

"Just please be quiet Malfoy," Granger said, "Listen, we're not friends, and though we're stuck here together, I don't plan on becoming your friend, the moment you get out of here you'll go right back to the way you are normally. I don't know what's up with you now, but I have enough problems with these damn death eaters. I don't need you too."

Draco looked away stung slightly and felt anger rising in him. He was trying to be nice! Didn't she want to escape? He glared at the wall. Curse her, curse the death eaters, curse the whole god damn world.

  



	10. Chapter 10

Hermione tried to ignore Malfoy's presence in the small cell, but found that impossible. He kept moving around obviously thinking hard. She wondered how long he had been here. Obviously before school had started, but how long before school had started?

She wondered if Ron and Harry were looking for her, or if they had notified the ministry. She smiled inwardly; the minister of magic had been shocked to learn that Voldemort really was back. It had been chaos all summer and things had finally started organizing themselves out by the time school started. There'd only been one death, a homeless wizard living on the outskirts of a city in America. 

Hermione could never have guessed though that Voldemort had something like this. No one could have. They probably thought she was dead.

It hit her suddenly, that she may never get out of her, that it was likely she would never see sunlight again, be stuck her with Malfoy until she-. Hermione refused to think about it. She would get out; nothing could stop her, not even the death eaters. The ministry was sure to find this underground hideout eventually. It would be hard to keep something this big secret for long. 

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as a sharp jolt of pain shivered through her body. She did well to hide it, but sometimes she was afraid to move from the pain. She had never known anything like it when the death eaters had done the cruciatus curse on her. At least she wasn't dead, at least being able to still feel pain meant that she was still alive, so she would deal with it because of that. 

She eased herself up into a sitting position and saw Malfoy leaning against the other wall asleep. He looked almost angelic, his eyes closed, an expression of peacefulness on his face. She studied him thoughtfully, what had made him such an awful person? Was he really an awful person? He'd seemed almost sincere in their time together. Maybe being tortured had changed him. He'd certainly been through a lot; his torturers seemed to have given him a much harder time than her. Why was he here anyway? Wasn't his father a death eater? Maybe they'd killed his father, or maybe he was somewhere down here, a prisoner like his son.

Hadn't Malfoy mentioned something earlier about a plan to get out? Apparently he had been thinking along the same lines as her. Escape and then warn the world about Voldemort's underground. He probably only wanted to get out and save his own skin, only wanted her along to help him. All Slytherins were like that, cowards at heart. The moment they got back to Hogwarts he'd be his old arrogant self, bragging to his friends about how he escaped and withstood torture. Withstood, hah, she'd seen him, moaning in the straw when she'd first got here. 

Hermione immediately felt guilty for thinking such cruel thoughts, but then again Draco deserved them, or did he? Maybe he'd already paid for all of his heartlessness in his time down here. Maybe he really had changed. She was not the one to decide that.

A moment later she felt panic realizing she would probably be missing more than half the school year, whether they got out now or later. She might have to redo the whole year, maybe even two! Harry and Ron would be way ahead of her, they might even close down the school because of Voldemort and she'd _never _get her education! Breathing evenly Hermione forced her self to calm down. She was already way ahead of everyone else in her level, she would catch up very quickly, and they'd never close down Hogwarts, not when its headmaster was one of the few people Voldemort feared. Also, defeating Voldemort and his followers was ten times more important than getting her education, her _life_ was more important than her education. The best thing she could do now was to survive and eventually escape. 

***

Draco sat up wearily and glanced over at Hermione, she was watching him, but quickly averted her eyes seeing him look up. Draco yawned and stretched wincing slightly as old bruises complained. He was feeling much better than he had in a long time. He moved over to the water bucket and drank some then splashed some on his face. 

Then he moved away back to his corner of the cell. Looking at Hermione again he felt a odd attachment to her, she was his only source to the outside world, the sole reminder of his past. He ran a hand through his dirty tangly hair and wished to escape here even more strongly. Escape before they took him or Hermione away again. 

"Hermione?" he ventured. 

She looked at him startled, "You called me by my first name."

"Yeah, I did," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "But I was thinking about getting out of here."

"Oh," she said, "How do you think we could pull of that?"

"That's what I need you for, you're really smart," he said, "You know way more spells than me."

Hermione looked taken aback, surprised perhaps by his compliments. Draco shrugged, "If you'd rather stay here…"

"No! No, I'll help us escape," she said, "We'd need a disguise, something Voldemort wouldn't see through right away."

Now it was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrows, "I didn't know you called him by his name."

"I realized it was silly to go on calling him You-Know-Who," she said, "And Harry, he's been trying to get us to call him that for a long time."

"Potter," Draco spat out the word, "Still hanging out with him and Weasley then?"

Hermione glared at him, "Yes I am, and if you don't like that you can just stay here and I'll escape by myself."

Draco held up his hands in defense, "Hey, hey, no criticism meant. Forgive me for insulting your friends."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. Sometimes he seemed truly good, and then he'd say something that seemed to confirm her fears about him going back to the way he was before. Finally deciding it didn't really matter she started to discuss with Draco means of escaping. 


	11. Chapter 11

Draco lay in the straw of the cell warily watching the hallway, waiting for lights to flicker on. He and Hermione had worked out a rough sketch for a plan, he wasn't sure it would work, but there wasn't any harm in trying. Except for the fact that if it didn't work they could be killed, or tortured more. Draco was willing to be tortured more if it meant he could get out, though he wasn't sure what Hermione thought on the matter. She'd assured him she was all right with the plan, but he couldn't be sure. Then again he doubted Hermione was the type of person who'd do something if they didn't have a good chance. Then Draco remembered all the times she'd dived into dumb things after Potter. So maybe she was, but if diving in had worked before it could work now. Only they didn't have Potter or Weasley with them.

The dim lights flickered on and Draco glanced over at Hermione who sat leaning against the wall her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked worried, her face pale and drawn, but also anxious. 

"You ready?" Draco asked softly. Hermione nodded and bit her lip thoughtfully. 

"You think it'll really work?" Hermione asked him. Draco wasn't entirely sure but he nodded encouragingly anyway. 

He heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and felt fear mixed with adrenaline flood his body. They were nuts. This would never work. They should just stop right now. Angrily Draco shoved these thoughts away, he was a Slytherin! Weren't Slytherins supposed to be cunning, using any means to reach their goal? Draco's goal was escape, and he would reach it no matter what it took. Hermione was a Gryfindor and they were supposed to be brave at least. Her braveness would be tested today, or tonight, or whatever the time it was. It was impossible to know after being down here for so long. You slept when you were tired and ate when you were hungry. Your day wasn't scheduled by light and dark, down here there was no difference.

As the footsteps became louder Draco eased himself to his feet and felt suddenly weak and out of shape. He had hardly walked at all in the time that he'd been here and it wasn't like the fed the prisoners nutritional healthy things. Hermione stood up as well glancing at Draco.

Then the death eaters came into sight. Two of them opened the door to the cell opposite them and the other two unlatched the door to his and Hermione's cell. 

Draco nodded ever so slightly at Hermione and the moment the door swung open he lunged grabbing for the first one's wand. He missed but Hermione was right behind him and she grabbed the second one's wand stunning him. Death eater 1 yelled and raised his wand at Draco who ducked a spell and grabbing the wand he pointed it back towards death eater one. Death eater two was collapsed on the floor. Death eater three and four spun around surprised on their faces. Hermione quickly stunned both of them as well before they could do anything. Death eater one watched Draco warily who now had his wand. Draco mumbled the stunning spell softly and death eater one like his three companions collapsed on the floor.

Hermione looked at Draco breathing hard then said something Draco couldn't make it.

"What?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Step number one, check," she said with a wry smile. Draco smiled half-heartedly then swore sharply.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"We should have kept one of them un-stunned to ask them the way out," he told her angry with himself.

"I suppose we can't hope for too much luck," Hermione told him looking at the four death eaters on the floor, "Stunning this bunch almost seemed to easy."

Draco nodded then reached down and pulled off one of the death eater's mask. An expressionless face stared back up at him. Draco shivered then pulled off his robes and traded them for his rags. When he glanced over at Hermione he saw her doing the same. Then they shoved all four death eaters into their old cell and latched the door shut. 

Hermione's gaze locked on Draco and she seemed to say silently, "here we go" as she pulled the death eaters mask over her face. Draco did the same and following Hermione they walked down the tunnel only halfway knowing where they were going.

This is completely crazy Draco thought as they walked side-by-side down yet another tunnel. Who was he kidding, they had no idea where they were and they hadn't yet seen any other death eaters. It was hopeless. The whole plan was hopeless from the beginning. The death eaters they stunned would be awake and shouting by now. 

Hermione glanced at Draco worry showing brightly in her eyes. She looked strange and almost unrecognizable in the mask. Draco supposed he did as well. 

Draco narrowed his eyes shoving his doubt away, all they had to do was get out, the next death eater they saw they'd capture and ask for directions. Hopefully there would only be one death eater and not a group of them.

**A/N: Normally I don't do author's notes and stuff but I figure since this is my best story, heh heh, best and it only has 44 reviews. Figured I'd just dedicate this chapter to these people: nilla, Lady Lestrange, Andina of Rivendell, and Jaded. Just to say thanks for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Oops, was the first word that popped into Draco's mind when the death eater screamed loudly for help. Hermione had his wand and hers pointed at him. Draco had done a full body bind on him, but had conveniently forgotten a silencing charm.

He glanced at Hermione worriedly to see her mutter a word, immediately the screaming stopped. Draco mouthed the words, "Thanks." She nodded, and then looked back to the death eater.

Draco leaned down to where he lay on the ground and said quietly, "Now listen, you are going to tell us what we want to know, if you don't we kill you. If the information is wrong, we kill you. Got it?"

Hermione looked a little horrified at when Draco said that he'd kill the death eater, but then she bit her lip and waited to see what would happen next. The death eater nodded rapidly. Draco undid the jinx then pulled him to his feet. 

"Now, tell us how to get out of here. Where's the exit, the hidden entrance?" Draco asked holding his want against the death eater's neck.

The death eater pointed down the tunnel and Draco gave him a shove. The death eater led the way down the tunnel with Draco and Hermione close behind.

After walking down several tunnels, always turning left at forks, Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Draco," she whispered fiercely.

"What?" he asked grabbing the death eater to stop him.

"I thought I heard something," she said glancing behind them. Draco peered into the darkness but saw nothing.

"Listen," she insisted. Draco strained his ears and faintly he heard voices and footsteps.

"Come on," he said getting worried; he gave the death eater a hard shove trying to ignore the rising panic in his chest.

"Run," Hermione said as the voices grew louder.

"Can't you get to the entrance any faster?"  Draco asked the death eater angrily. The death eater shrugged and shook his head.

Draco glanced behind them again, lights from death eater's wands flickered off the walls. He gave the death eater another hard shove, "Find us someplace to hide!"

The death eater shook his head and shrugged. Draco nearly growled with frustration. They were just about to get out! This wasn't supposed to happen. They couldn't be caught again. They'd be killed, or worse, tortured even more than they had been already, and Hermione, they'd torture her. Draco didn't think he could stand it. He screamed at the death eater and Hermione pushed him and prodded him with his wand and hers. The Death Eaters were right behind them. Suddenly Draco's body went numb and he fell to the floor glimpsing a group of four death eaters come up behind him. He must have hit his head, because then he saw black.

***

Hermione woke tied to a table in a dark room. She nearly screamed, but realized it was pointless. She was once again in the torture chambers. Draco must be to. At least she wasn't dead; there was still a chance they could get away. She pulled on the ropes that held her down, they were tied tightly to her hands but there was plenty of slack enabling her to lie on her side if she wished. Her feet were the same. She pulled on the ropes hard but they stayed tight. 

Looking around again she realized her eyes had adjusted some and she could make out a few faint shapes of more tables and even a door. If only she had her wand! After struggling fiercely for nearly half an hour she gave up, and tired fell asleep.

Bright light flashed into Hermione eyes and she blinked them slowly waking up. Startled she saw a tall death eater standing over her. Fear washed over her body. They were going to torture her. They shouldn't have tried to escape. It was a dumb plan. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Capturing the death eater had only made it worse.

Underneath the mask the death eater smiled. Hermione glared and clenched her teeth waiting for the pain she new was coming.

A/N: Yay, this story is getting even more reviews! Kind of short chapter, but it was a good place to end it. If you want me to email you when I update just put your email in the review and I'll add you to an update list! Thanks to all these people for reviewing:

**AndinaOfRivendell**

**Marrisa03**

**BballinPROgirl**

**Jaded**

**Sunshyne988**

**nilla**

**Miyukisetsu**

**Amy O B**


	13. Chapter 13

Draco screamed and screamed and screamed. He'd decided since the first time he'd been tortured there was no point in holding it in. The death eaters liked it better when you screamed and the pain lasted shorter. At least they were only using crucio so far and not doing any old-fashioned torture methods. Really they didn't use any old-fashioned torture methods. No chains, no starving, not really. Well, Draco had never felt as undernourished as he was no and he was sure he'd lost at least 50 pounds, but he was living off bread and water. Strange thoughts you had when you were being tortured. Strangely though, he didn't wish for death. He only wished for it to be over so he could go back to his cell and eventually escape. His own will was almost laughable, he still believed in the back of his mind he would get out. 

Finally the death eater took off the spell and walked off. He felt sick with pain. He could still feel the magic running through his body. He leaned to the side of the table and threw-up. Eventually his stomach stopped heaving and Draco leaned back wiping his mouth on his shoulder. The vile taste stayed in his mouth. Before he blacked out he saw the white albino walk in.

***

Hermione laid on her back her hands clenching her robes. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to will the pain away. By thinking of other things she could almost manage it. It didn't really make a difference anyway though, did it? They'd just come back and torture her more.

Hermione felt sadness suddenly overwhelm her. She missed Harry and Ron and Hogwarts. She wished she could see her parents. Suddenly she heard footsteps, and unwilled her eyes opened. A death eater strode over to her. 

_Please go away, please go away, _she thought, _or at least un-tie me and bring me back to the cell with Draco._

The death eater took out its wand. Apparently he wasn't going away.

***

Draco felt himself thrown back into his cell. He curled up in the familiar straw, the old stench of sweat, blood, and human waste filling his nostrils. They hadn't tortured him nearly as much as last time. Maybe this was just to say, stay put, or else. What were they going to do with all these prisoners? Surely they couldn't be just for torturing. Maybe just to have prisoners or something, ransom possibly.

Well, they couldn't ransom Draco; they'd killed his dad, and probably his mom too. Besides his mom wouldn't care enough to pay lots of money to get him back. 

Draco crawled slowly over to the water bucket and reached around feeling for any bread. His hand touched a piece and he grabbed it eating it quickly hoping his stomach wouldn't reject it. Then he put his head in the bucket and slurped as much water as he dared to take.

As he leaned back in the straw he wondered where Hermione was. Had they put her in a different cell? That seemed unlikely, he was in the same cell he'd always been in. Maybe they'd marked them or something with the number of their cell, to say, "hey, you belong to us."

He felt the back of his neck, then his forehead, but found nothing. He looked at the back of his right hand then the back of his left. There it was, a four digit number in black slightly imprinted into the skin. How could he have not noticed it before? It had been very dark, there was just barely enough light to make it out now, and he hadn't been looking for it earlier. He hoped strongly that if he got out, he could remove it. Leave this all behind him. 

Draco's thoughts then wandered back to Hermione. Could they still be torturing her? He felt anger stronger than he'd ever felt before. He hated Voldemort. He hated the death eaters. When he got out, and then when he graduated Hogwarts, he'd become an Auror, he'd set records with the numbers of death eaters he would catch and kill. Eventually he would kill Voldemort He had to get out, he had to find Hermione. They'd kill her! He struggled into a sitting position, and then collapsed back. He was too weak; he couldn't do it. His whole body hurt too much. He grit his teeth and tried to sit again, then had to force away a wave of nausea. Suddenly black spots swam before him and he felt himself falling back.

***

The door to the cell creaked open then was pushed shut with a loud clang that woke Draco. He opened his eyes wearily and saw Hermione huddled in the corner leaning against a wall. She was sobbing uncontrollably, something that surprised him. From what he'd seen of her so far, she didn't seem like the kind of person to sob. Then again Draco hardly thought of himself as the kind of person to scream for mercy. The death eaters could do anything to anyone.

He sat up slowly and when his head cleared he moved over to the water and drank some. Glancing at Hermione again he saw her leaning against the wall her face buried in her face. 

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively. When she made no reply he asked again. She looked up at him and glared, "Stay away from me."

Draco leaned back feeling hurt, she was supposed to hate the death eaters not him. He frowned leaning back against the opposite wall, confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry, I, I hurt all over," she said still not looking at him, then added vehemently, "I hate them. I hate them so much. I wish they'd all go to hell and burn. Damn them all."

Then she started crying again and Draco felt uncomfortable as though he should do something. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, "We'll get out of her. What ever it takes we'll get out of here."

Hermione shook her head, "How?" 

Then to Draco's surprise she leaned over and buried her face in his robes still sobbing. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly talking softly trying to comfort her. 

A/N: I can't believe this story is getting soooo many reviews! Go read my other stories also. Most of them are Tamora Pierce. A couple I've written with my sister, her ff name is Snowbear. Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!

**Dedication:**

Duochang97 

**ktw**

**Anime-Writer**

**meg**

**Young Hitomi**

**No Comment**

**Marrisa03**

**Miyukisetsu**

**regina-terrae**

**yassameen**

**AlL rOaDs LeAdS tO hell**

**Muffin shoes**

**Shannon**

**Meena**


	14. Chapter 14

Draco woke up feeling very stiff and sore. He winced then and was about to stretch his arms when he realized his arms were still wrapped around Hermione. She was still sound asleep. Carefully he eased her onto the straw next to him where she remained sleeping. He watched her for a moment then crawled over to the water bucket, his muscles screaming as he did so. He felt as though he done every type of exercise you can do for every muscle of his body over and over again. He grit his teeth to stop from groaning. Finally he reached the water bucket and was about to scoop some water out of it when he noticed the number on his hand again. The first two numbers were 27, the second two, 11. He took a quick drink then scooted back over to Hermione. Gently he picked up her left hand. It also had four numbers on it. They were 5811. Maybe the last two numbers was the cell number? 

Draco placed her hand back down on the straw and found his gaze on her face. A perfect face with an expression and peacefulness as she slept. A few stray strands of hair dangled in front of her eyes. On impulse he brushed them out of the way. A moment later her eyes flickered open. She glanced around then saw Draco sitting next to her. She eased herself into a sitting position and Draco saw her wince they way he had. Then she looked straight at Draco her expression studying. Draco felt his breath quicken and he quickly looked away.

"Well," she said suddenly, "Here we are, back in the cell."

Draco nodded smiling slightly, how he could smile when he was in the worst situation of his life was beyond him.

He heard Hermione ease herself over to the water and drink some then come back over and sit next to him.

"I guess our plan didn't work then," she said sadly the moaned, "I feel awful."

Draco nodded, "I know, I feel the same. At least they didn't use old-fashioned torture methods. I hear those are worse."

"Than what, just plain old crucio?" she asked.

"Pain with a solid source, like cutting someone, hurts more than just pain," Draco explained.

"_Did_ they cut you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said deciding not to tell her about the fire, then added, "You have a number on your hand."

"I know," she said and lifted her left hand, "I remember when they put it on, the first time they captured me. Just like branding cattle."

Draco suddenly felt disgusted and he shivered slightly. Death eaters didn't even seem human at all. Who could get a thrill from torturing, branding, and killing? He felt sick. Sighing he ignored his stomach and leaning back against the wall closing his eyes.

***

"How about we just combine a couple of spells and blow up the whole damned place," Hermione said hatefully.

"With what wands?" Draco asked with a depressed sigh.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

Draco smiled half-heartedly, "Okay, with what spells?"

"Well, I was thinking the fire spell, the wind spell, and that bang spell Fred and George had," Hermione said as though she'd already had it all planned out and had just been waiting for Draco to ask.'

"Sounds good to me, what are the words?" Draco asked getting interested feeling very glad he'd been stuck with Hermione, and feeling happy hearing her talk. He watched her talk more than listen to her, admiring the way, that when she talked, energy seemed to float off her, creating an aura of willfulness. As though no matter what, they would get out, they wouldn't die down here. The end to this suffering would be filled with happiness. 

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "I asked you a question. Were you even listening?"

"Er, what?" Draco shook himself out of his thoughts, what was he doing daydreaming about Hermione? He paused a moment, as a thought popped into his mind, but then he shook it away as well. There was no way he would be falling in love with Hermione Granger.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, shorter than my other short chapters, I meant to make it longer, but the chapters just kind of ends themselves, you know? It just seemed like a good stopping point.

So, I'm dedicating this chapter to, as usual everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, and here's a list of their names. *Applause is heard*.

Miyukisetsu

shannon

No Comment

Marrisa03

Anime-Writer

Snowbear'

regina-terrae

muffin shoes

Nilla

Jeni


	15. Chapter 15

As Draco dozed he thought about Hermione. Was it so strange for him to fall in love with her? He still felt a strong dislike for Gryfindors, Harry and Ron especially, but now that'd he'd gotten a chance to really know Hermione, he didn't think she was that bad. Right away he'd classed her under Gryfindor and mudblood. Two bad things in one yet did that really matter. He'd always thought Gryfindors were arrogant and foolish, diving into things with out thinking. Hufflepuffs were just kind of there; Draco had never thought much of them, until Cedric Diggory. He proved that Hufflepuffs were the hard workers, steady, and not necessarily brave, but strong-willed. Ravenclaws were just the imaginative people who really used their brains a lot. Slytherins though, they were the ones who would reach fame, cunning, smart, they knew how to reach goals. He took that phrase very seriously. Now he was re-thinking his definition of Gryfindor just as he'd re-thought his definition of Hufflepuff based on Cedric. 

Feeling thirsty Draco opened his eyes and looked over to where Hermione slept. He felt his heart pound a little quicker seeing her and he felt as though he could watch her sleep forever. Gods, he wanted her to get out of here. He would find a way to get out of here, if not for himself, then for her.

Before getting a drink he glanced up at the roof of the cell. He hadn't seen real daylight for months at least. He could barely remember what trees looked like, what it felt to have a breeze blowing his hair around, and the smell of pine trees in the woods. Draco refused to die down here away from everything he knew.

Draco crawled over to the water bucket and drank then looked around for any bread, but saw none. Sighing he leaned back against the wall wondering if they'd be able to combine the spells and "blow up the whole damned place." He hoped so. Gods, he couldn't wait to get out of this place.

Draco looked at Hermione again and smiled, he'd never felt quite this way before. A little bubble of hope kind of rose in his chest every time he looked at her. There was no point in denying it really; the only question was: did she like him? Well, he knew that she didn't hate him, they could be considered friends, but did she like him in the same way?

Draco shrugged and stared blankly at the wall. Boredom, the word chanted itself over and over again. He wondered if Hermione was going to wake up soon, then at least he'd have someone to talk to. He never thought he'd be looking forward to talking to Hermione.

***

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned then glanced over at Draco. He was looking at her in a strange way.

"What?" she asked.

Draco looked away immediately and said, "Nothing."

Hermione shrugged then got a drink of water, "Do you want to try escaping again today, or wait a while?"

Draco shrugged, "I'd like to escape as soon as possible, but I don't know if that's entirely safe. Whatever you want."

"Lets try today," she said hopefully, "I'm sure this will work. Once we set off the explosion everyone will be confused, and during the muddle we can get away."

"What about the other prisoners?" Draco asked her. Hermione bit her lip, she hadn't thought of that. It surprised her that Draco even thought of that at all; at first she'd thought he'd only wanted to get out to save his own skin. She'd been wrong, and proven wrong more than once now.

"If we have time," she told him, "I don't know how much we'll have."

Draco nodded, "Just as long as one of us gets away to warn someone, tell someone where this is and that it is here."

Hermione nodded also agreeing, "At least one of us."

She felt strange saying that, she felt sure that both of them could get away. Draco had defiantly changed, he was almost like a Gryfindor.

"You know Draco," she said, "I think you've changed. You're like a Gryfindor almost."

Draco's expression immediately changed; maybe she shouldn't have said that. 

"A Gryfindor?" he said angrily, "I used to think Gryfindors were foolish and arrogant, getting to know you down here made me start to think different, but you know now I think they really are. Since when were Slytherins defined as mean? You've leapt to conclusions just as I had. I think you need to think before you speak."

Hermione looked away stung, but Draco was right. What had the sorting hat defined Slytherins as? They were cunning, using any means to reach their goals; that didn't mean that they were mean.

***

Harry sighed frustrated as he tried to do his potions homework. He looked over at Ron who looked like he was having even less luck at concentrating than Harry.

"Ron?" he asked. Ron looked up, "Do you get the feeling that the ministry isn't doing much to find Hermione?"

"Yes," Ron looked rather disgusted, "At least they now know that You-Know-Who is really back."  
"Malfoy has been missing all year too," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"We have to go to the common room," Ron said, "8:00 curfew."

Harry nodded and they stood up gathering their books, given the chance Harry would have gone into the forest to look for Hermione himself, but Dumbledore had strictly told them they were not to go looking for her. Harry felt a little better knowing that Dumbledore at least was going to be helping the Ministry in their search for Voldemort and all the missing muggles and wizards.

Harry and Ron hurried through the hallways to the painting of the Fat Lady. He mumbled the password and the painting swung away to reveal the hole into the common room. He and Ron climbed through then sat down in the large red chairs to finish the homework.

"Four months, she's been missing for nearly four months now," Ron said angrily.

"Lots of people are missing," Harry said, "Not only Hermione."

"You-Know-Who is probably planning a mass murder," Ron said sarcastically.

"We've got to find a way to help," Harry said fiercely, "We're almost full wizards!"

"They think You-Know-Who has a underground lair," Ron said, "The Daily Prophet said that."

"Daily Prophet," Harry scoffed, "I wouldn't trust them with my life. We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't though," Ron pointed out, "Anyone who goes in the forbidden forest gets banned to their common rooms, they're not even aloud to leave for quidditch. Plus we all have to be inside Hogwarts an hour before sunset then we're not aloud to leave the common rooms after eight."

"Yes, I know! I know!" Harry yelled startling a group of studying first years. Harry chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "If only, if only there was a way."

"We can always go ask Dumbledore, again," Ron said, but Harry shook his head.

"He's probably tired of me and you bugging him for information and what they've found. This spring break we can get away. Tell your mother you're staying here and tell Dumbledore your going there and I'm coming."

Ron nodded, "It's a good plan, but that's nearly two months away."

"Maybe if," Harry started then shook his head, "Its no good. I wish, never mind."

"I hate waiting," Ron said miserably.

A/N: I can't believe I have almost a hundred reviews! I feel so special; I've never had a story this good! Am I keeping the characters pretty much ic?

**Snowbear- Sorry this chapter had no romance; there'll be more in chapter sixteen, hopefully.**

**Ella Palladino- I'm trying to keep it good, ack, I feel like this story is over my head.**

**Muffin Shoes- I'm glad you didn't explode, heh heh, that's nearly happened to me a couple of times. Did this chapter come soon enough?**

**Anime-Writer- Thanks for reviewing. I always thought my sister was the better writer… Her pen name is Snowbear.**

**AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl- Don't worry, it's more complicated than you think, hopefully; still several chapters to come. I can promise you there will be chapters where they are at Hogwarts.**

Miyukisetsu- I think this is my longest chapter so far. I haven't read it, but I will, *goes to look at it*.

**Marrisa03- I'm glad you think its good! Hopefully there'll be more between Draco and Hermione in future chapters, its hard to put everything you want in a chapter with out messing it up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco stared blankly at the cell door. Boredom. He wondered briefly if you could die from boredom. Draco felt like he was dying, he felt unhealthy, under exercised, weak, sore, and hungry. Not to mention the unending boredom. Hermione was asleep. He wished she would wake up so he could talk to her. He didn't mind if she was mad at him for getting angry with her. His anger at her for saying he was like a Gryfindor had quickly faded. She was right about the fact that he had changed though, that fact that his anger had faded was proof in itself. Torturing, instead of hardening him, seemed to have softened him. 

Draco looked over at Hermione; she laid on her side comfortably in the straw, most of it pushed into a pile to support her head. One arm lay casually over her side, the other underneath the straw under her head. Draco found himself gazing at her face, her smooth face, dirty, but still beautiful. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her mouth open slightly as she breathed, her chest rising slowly up and down. 

He sighed and smiled to himself. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would fall in love with Hermione Granger? He loved her, he was sure of it now. He could watch her forever as she talked, her chin set stubbornly and her eyebrows slightly narrowed plotting on how to get out. The sound of her voice was like the most beautiful music he'd ever heard. She wasn't at all snotty or a know it all. She was smart, she had a clear head and didn't back down in the face of danger. Her will was unbreakable.  
Draco was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as lights flickered on. He saw Hermione stir then sit up rubbing her eyes. She pushed her hair behind her ears then looked out through the cell door.

"Food?" she asked hopefully looking at him. Draco felt his breath quicken and quickly looked away from her shrugging; he wasn't sure whether they'd turned on the brights or the dims. He eased himself to his feet steadying himself as black spots swam before his eyes. They disappeared a moment later and he walked over to the door peering out. The black forms of death eaters paused at each cell door tossing something in and pouring water from pitchers. 

Draco sighed relieved and sat back down scooting backwards, "Yes, they're bringing food."

"Good," she said then asked, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I didn't mean, about Gryfindor, what I meant to say is that, your nicer, I, don't hate you like I used to. I don't know if its because you've changed or if its because I've actually gotten to know you."

Draco looked at Hermione rather surprised by what she said, "I think its because I changed."

Hermione nodded thinking of the many times Draco had called her mudblood, but since the time she'd first seen him in this cell he had not called her mudblood once.

"Listen, Hermione," he said, "I'm sorry for all the times I've, been mean to you at Hogwarts. I just wanted to be like my dad, but he's dead, and now I know I don't ever want to be like him."

Hermione nodded then said, "I think the whole houses idea is rather stereotyped."

Draco thought a moment about this and found she was right. Most people categorized Slytherins as mean, Gryfindors as brave (the house you want to be in), Ravenclaws as the smarties, and Hufflepuffs as all the dumb people, which in reality it was nothing like that. Of course that wasn't going to stop people from thinking about it like that.

"I agree," he said finally, "There shouldn't even be more than one house, maybe just teams you know? The Slytherin team, and so on, but there wouldn't be different dormitories, just divided by year and gender."

Hermione nodded, "It's a good idea, but I doubt we could get others to agree and even get it to happen."

Draco suddenly smiled wryly, "Look at us, talking about changes to be made to Hogwarts while we're stuck down here more than likely to be killed."

Hermione nodded and frowned, "It's still good to talk about good things."  
Draco nodded and found him self admiring her way of never looking on the bad side. She never made sarcastic comments about dying, like he did often. She would never fall for him. He was Draco Malfoy. She had said she no longer hated him though? That meant she liked him, right? 

Draco pushed away his thoughts frustrated, no one had told him love could be so infuriating, let alone happen in the strangest of places. 

***

Harry sat on his bed and glanced at his watch once again. Nearly midnight. He slipped through the curtains surrounding his bed slid on his invisibility cloak. Then he shook Ron awake and hiding under the cloak together they made their way out through the portrait hole through hallways and finally outside. Harry flung off the cloak and stretched his arms. He and Ron were getting rather tall to both hide under the cloak and its was in a rather cramped way that they had gotten here. Outside though the darkness of the night made them invisible enough and the cloak was not needed. 

He and Ron had decided to sneak into the Forest once again and see if they could find anything that would help in the search for Hermione; possibly a hidden entrance, a portal, and clearing where death eaters might be. The forest had of course been searched a few times by Ministry people, but seeing as the forest was rather dangerous it had not been searched thoroughly at all. Harry still did not trust or like the ministry. He and Ron both felt you could never leave the ministry to a job. So they were going to do it themselves. Ginny had been a great help as well, she'd wanted to come along into the forest but Ron had refused and in the end they didn't tell her that they were going tonight. There hadn't been very many attacks in the past month and that was one of the only facts that encouraged Ron to come at all. After Hermione had been captured the death rate of wizards and muggles killed by Voldemort went up sharply. Many wizards and muggles had also been captured and taken god knows where. Presumably killed later and the bodies disintegrated.

Soon the dark trees of the forest loomed up in front of Ron and Harry and with a quick backward glance they walked inside.

A/N: If you have any suggestions or criticism for this story feel free to tell me in your reviews. I'd like to know how I could make it better. I've been making the chapters longer, I've made the length limit 1000 words or over. The first few chapters of this story were only around 500 words. I'm trying to do more from Harry and Ron's view too.  

**Dedications To:**

Skyler- I'm not sure how I thought of this story, but I remember that when I started to type it I wanted to type a more serious story and a story with Draco becoming nicer, but still Draco, and a Draco/Hermione romance. So with those three things in mind this story evolved. I'm amazed it was so good, its kind of random when you get a good idea or something, I thought this was just gonna be a side story kind of and this other story I'm writing was going to be my best one, but if you take a look at reviews this outshines all my stories by at least seventy reviews. I talk a lot too, sometimes, like now I think. Its like once you get going, you never stop!

AndinaOfRivendell- Thanks for reviewing! Your stories are great too!

muffin shoes- Yay! Um, Yay! That's just what I was trying to do with Draco! ::happiness::  Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, left MN about a week ago and stayed in Suttons Bay, Michigan for a week or so with no computer and no I'm finally back and in about twenty minutes I have to go to High School Orientation, so, um yeah.

Lady Lanet- Hey, every review counts, I mean each review is just one little review, but all together they are a hundred reviews! Which makes me happy. Heh heh. I'm glad you like it!!

duochang97- I never thought of it like Jews in death camps, but I see that it really is a lot like that; Voldemort disliking wizards with muggle blood and all that. Voldemort has some motive actually for capturing all these people other than torturing them. Har har har. By the way, that's a hint of what's come. Heh.

AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl- All the chapters are really building blocks for whats to come actually. Kind of sort of, I mean there's still the main big thing to come… Um, yeah, I'll shut up now.

Marissa03- Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Read um, one of those things above this and it tells you why I took so long. Of course I can't tell you what I have up my sleeve, that would take away all the fun. But there is a hint in one of those things above this. After this chapters should come more quickly. I hope.

Miyukisetsu- Thanks for reviewing!! Um, running out of things to say, I've said everything to all the above reviewers and no I don't know what to say to you. Um, thanks again! I appreciate all your reveiws!

chickadee77- I'll try to keep the chapters "amazing". I've never written a story this good, I feel in over my head, I think I've already said that thought. Heh. Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

"We have got to get out of here," Hermione said staring at the door as if to will it off its hinges. Gods, she was so beautiful. How could he have once thought of her as ugly, with bushy hair and beaver teeth? Actually her teeth looked normally sized now, when had that happened? He wouldn't describe her hair as bushy either, more as curly. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her tightly and tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't do that until he knew how she felt. So far she had not given any hint to what she felt about him, except that she didn't hate him. Draco sighed wistfully.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "Let's try to escape today, or tonight, or whatever time it is."

_Ah, the sound of her voice, _Draco thought not quite listening to her. A moment later his brain registered what she had said and he nodded feeling uncomfortable. Why did she have to make him feel uncomfortable when she talked to him?

"Same way as before?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose so, since that's the only way to get out of here really."

Draco nodded and asked, "Next time they come around?"

"Yes," Hermione said and bit her lip remembering last time they tried to escape.

***

Getting out of the cell was as simple as it had been the first time, it was the finding the way out of the whole place that was hard. The death eaters that brought food never seemed to think very much. Most likely they were the lowest in ranks.

Draco battled panic every step he took through the dark tunnels. He kept expecting to hear footsteps and kept imagining he could see curses flying at him through the dark. 

Draco glanced at Hermione behind him, just barely visible in the light. 

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Yes," she answered and Draco felt slightly calmer to here the sound of her voice. This time they had not taken death eater masks as neither wanted to or saw it very trivial.

"Never mind," he said softly then continued down the hallway.

After walking for what felt like hours of walking, Draco stopped his breath caught in his throat. Footsteps, he was sure he had just heard them.

"Draco," Hermione said grabbing his robe. She must have heard them too. Draco felt panic rising quickly in him and he shoved it down, now was no time to panic. They had to get away, but what direction were the footsteps coming in?

"Shit," Draco swore as softly as he could, "Shit, shit, shit."

"Which direction?" Hermione asked. Draco looked left and right, they could be coming from both directions for all he knew. He backed up against the wall hoping that possibly they'd just go right past in this dark. Then he saw the flicker of torches coming from the right. Of course they wouldn't go walking through here in the dark.

Hermione broke into a run in the opposite direction and Draco bolted after her trying to not make much sound as his feet hit the ground. He didn't notice when Hermione abruptly stopped and he bumped into her hearing her swear softly.

"What?" he asked fiercely.

"Look," she replied and Draco looked forward, torchlight was flickering on the walls in front of them as well.

"Damn," Draco said.

"Which way?" Hermione asked glancing first left then right.

"No clue," Draco replied looking around wildly hoping for something to magically appear. Now the torchlight was easily visible in both directions. 

"We're not going to ever get out," Hermione said softly.

"Yes were are," Draco said and moved closer to her taking her hand then looked into her eyes, "We're going to live and get out of here."

Hermione frowned and glanced behind then back at Draco, she caught an odd look in his eyes, "I hope we will, I can stand torture, I can stand starvation and dehydration, but imprisonment, Draco, I need to feel sunlight on my skin again."

"Hermione," Draco said unsure of anything else to say as the death eaters drew closer. They still had not spotted Hermione and Draco in the darkness of the tunnel. What if this was the last time he saw Hermione. What if they put them in different cells this time, the numbers on their hands promised nothing. He looked at Hermione again worry and fear shining brightly in his eyes, then before the death eaters saw them he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

A moment later he stepped away and pulled them both into the shadows against the wall in a desperate attempt to stay unnoticed. Then a spell his father had taught him for emergencies popped into his mind. 

Draco yelled angrily then mumbled the words for the spell later they would regret it, but for now it would hide them. He mumbled the words and felt a searing pain suddenly then they were engulfed in black. Her heard Hermione give a surprised gasp. Then Draco's body went numb and he went unconscious. 

  
  


A/N: I know! This chapter was waaaaay too short, but don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? I started to type more, but it didn't fit, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. ::Cackles evilly:: Oh yeah, and tell me if I start getting to cheesy. I feel very cheesy. And sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up. I've been really busy and I meant to upload it earlier but I haven't been able to get around to it.

  


Anime-Writer5: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one, they finally kissed!

MockingMe337: Don't see why you don't like Harry Potter much in the first place, have you even read the fifth one yet? 

nilla: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, there's still lots to happen!!

Spaced Out Spaced Cadet: I'm trying to add more Harry and Ron but I keep forgetting and its hard to find the right place to stick it in. There is more in upcoming chapters, I think.

Skyler: I'm turning fifteen next year in may, so right now I'm fourteen. Heh, glad you're impressed!! I never thought this story would turn out good.

Jaded4:I didn't mean for it to take so long, I'm amazed I actually managed to stretch this story out so much.

Snowbear: Sorry there wasn't romance in chapter sixteen, but there was in this chapter and obviously in the next chapters. 

Shannon: I'm glad they didn't fall in love in the first chapters too. Of course it would be rather hard to make them fall in love so quickly, I mean they are Hermione and Draco. Mortal enemies. Heh.

Mara: Depressing and hopeful. Hm. Its been fun to write. I keep thinking what would I think if I were stuck in some dungeon with barely any hope of getting out. What would it feel like. I've read stories that seem rather unrealistic in the fact that the people down seem affected at all by their circumstances.

ShAdOw06111: I won't tell you whether they get out or they die. Hee hee, but you will figure out what happens between Hermione and Draco.

Caitlin: I will assure you that I am going to finish this story. Tee hee. How could I stop with so many faithful readers?

Miyukisetsu: Sorry for keeping you staring at the screen so long! You have some really good stories yourself you know!

AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl: Its fun to put in lots of thinking. I realized today that I put a lot of my own thoughts into this story, I don't think it would be as good if I hadn't. I read your story, its really interesting so far.

Marrisa03: I think this chapter kind of tells you whether or not they get together, well actually it doesn't, the next chapter tells lots. Heh heh. Cackle cackle. Shifty glance.

  



	18. Chapter 18

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. They were lying in a tunnel just like before, but there were no death eaters to be seen. She starting to sit up but felt the same searing pain she'd felt before she'd blacked out. Moaning slightly she forced herself into a sitting position. Glancing around she saw Draco lying next to her. She reached over and touched his shoulder softly. His eyes flickered open and he smiled slightly seeing her. He eased himself up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, and by the way he winced, Hermione knew he'd felt the same pain.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"I kissed you," Draco replied misinterpreting her question.

"No, I mean the spell," Hermione said.

"A spell for emergences, its not a very safe spell though," Draco said and groaned when he tried to stretch his arm.

"Why _did_ you kiss me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I love you," he replied simply amazed at his own bluntness. He'd worried about telling her anything, yet now, he'd kissed her, and he wasn't at all uncomfortable.

Hermione looked down confused, Draco Malfoy, a person she never thought she'd ever have even one civil conversation with. 

"Since when?" she asked.

"Around when you got thrown into the cell with me," he explained then looked at her, "You're strong, and brave, not at all like I'd imagined, you're beautiful and smart, and nothing like the person I always imagined I'd fall in love with."

Hermione smiled and studied his face carefully. He no longer wore the scowl he almost always had as he prowled the hallways. He no longer had an air of mean arrogance. His eyes showed he looked at the world in a different light. He'd always been incredibly handsome, in every girl party she'd had with the other Gryfindor girls, his name had always come up, and always it was the same comment, "If only he wasn't a Slytherin."

Of course, it wasn't his being a Slytherin that was bad, it was that he was mean and a Slytherin, which, like everyone else, she'd always put together. Now though, he was still handsome, but not mean. Instead he was nice, and he didn't care about just himself. For one, he cared about her. He'd helped pull her through being tortured, just as she'd helped him too. 

"Draco?" she asked.

"I'm here," he said. He was leaning against the wall breathing carefully. She could tell he was trying not to move too much. She too felt the sharp searing pain with every movement; she supposed it took a worse toll on him, as he was the one who actually cast the spell. Suddenly watching him, she felt incredibly light hearted. She felt herself smile slightly despite their situation.

"I think," she began, "I think, I love you too. I think I've loved you for a while now, except I didn't realize it."

Draco looked over at her surprise written on his face, all he could manage to say was "Really?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco pushed himself up into a position where he wasn't leaning against the wall, "May I kiss you?"

Hermione smiled and reached out to touch his face then said teasingly, "You didn't ask last time."

Draco smiled back and, taking her response as a yes, leaned over and kissed her. A moment later they pulled apart slightly breathless. 

"I never thought I'd kiss a Slytherin," Hermione said jokingly. 

Draco grinned, "As I never thought I'd kiss a Gryfindor."

"How exactly does that spell work anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it'll keep us safe for a while," Draco said with a shrug, "My dad never fully explained it to me. Just that to only use it in a emergency."

"I'm glad he taught it to you," Hermione said, "Who knows where we'd be if he hadn't."

"Screaming in pain most likely," Draco said suddenly turning serious.

Hermione nodded frowning then asked, "What do we do now?"

"Continue with the plan and try to get out," Draco said shrugged.

"Can we walk at all?" Hermione asked tensing the muscles in her legs and wincing.

"I don't know," Draco said, "Shall we try?"

Hermione smiled slightly then pulled her legs underneath her so that she was in a crouching position, then leaning on the wall she slowly stood up. Her face was crunched up in pain but she stayed standing, "Merlin, what kind of spell is that anyway?"

Draco pulled himself up next to her and bit his lip to keep from moaning then said carefully, "One that should only be used in a life or death situation."

"At least its not as bad as torture," Hermione said leaning against the wall, "It hurts when I breathe even."

"According to the book human bodies weren't meant for spells like this. That's why you'll never learn it at school," Draco explained.

"You seem to know a lot of extra stuff," Hermione said.

"Well, with a library full of books on spells and the dark arts, you would," Draco said, "One of the benefits of having a rich and evil father."

"I thought you looked up to him," Hermione said tentatively.

"I thought I did too, all kids are like that, no matter what your parents are like you want to be like them, I kind of grew up like that, thinking of my dad as the greatest person in the world," Draco explained, "He brought me up giving me a death eaters view on the world, he was also mean and strict, he even hit me occasionally, but I still loved him, until he brought me here. That made me think. Hearing screams every night is something that sticks, it made me realize that the path I was taking was not quite the right one. I still think though that he was right on a lot of things, just mislead or something."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"The horrible thing is, I don't feel anything. He's my dad, and he died, and I don't feel anything," Draco said, "I know I should be sad, but I'm not. It makes me worry that I'm like him, I don't feel anything for people who die. That scares me."

"Its completely normal actually," Hermione said, "Right now, you're in a crisis, your brain is putting the less important emotions away so that you can deal with this first. Later it could suddenly all come crashing down and then you'll start to feel the pain."

"You really think that's it?" Draco asked giving her a curious look.

Hermione shook her head, "Not really."

"Then what?" he asked.

"I think that maybe when saw what death eaters were really like, and saw your dad just like them, that your subconsciously, I don't know, disowned yourself from him or something. To you he's not your father, he's just another death eater," Hermione explained then said quickly, "Of course, I could be wrong, I mean, he's not my father or anything…"

"No, I think that could be right," Draco said slowly, "Or maybe both of them are right. I don't know. Lets just get out here."

Hermione smiled, "Right."

  


A/N: I think I am drowning in cheese. Did this chapter feel cheesy to you? It did to me. Then again I'm the author and things like that get amplified. It's like when you do something very small that was embarrassing to you, but other people probably didn't even notice and if they did they forgot it the next day. I feel like this is some old-fashioned romance movie. This chapter was hard to write.

  


moonhowler- Hey Lindsay, I'm glad you came back to read more chapters of this story! I'll go read some of poetry, soon, next time I get the chance to go to fictionpress.com

  


nilla- Getting chapters up as quick as I can! Been busy with school supplies and cleaning and all that what not. Last day of summer vacation.

  


EclipseAzNGTX- Thank you, I'm glad you like this story! Been working on it a long time! There's still plenty of chapters to come, so please come back and read more!

  


Mara- When I write a story I kind of try to put myself in their place. Did I already say that? A lot of my own thoughts I put into this story, which I think you kind of have to do in order to make a story good, put yourself into it.

  


duochang97- Well, now you know what the spell was, but you still don't know about Ron and Harry. There will be lots more Ron and Harry in upcoming chapters, I promise!

  


Caitlin- This chapter is cheesier than the last I think. The next chapter isn't cheesy though, I don't think. 

  


Miyukisetsu- Fluff and Cheese are good If you don't put too much, its hard to put in just the right amount, it always feels like too little or way too much. Ho hum.

  


Marrisa03- Thanks! I think I got this chapter up quicker, unless I didn't, but I think I did. Heh.

  


Skyler- Thanks! I can't believe it has this many reviews! All these faithful reviewers! I've never had faithful reviewers before!

  


Lady Lanet- Don't worry they'll all be okay in the end. Har har har. You know writing these responses to reveiws takes the longest time? Tee hee, its fun though.

  


Jaded4- This chapter is longer as are the upcoming ones, I think. This one might only be a page, but yeah..

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Draco and Hermione walked stiffly down the tunnel each leaning on each other, with one arm wrapped around the other, for support. Every so often one of them would look back and check to see if anyone was following. Hermione held her wand forward, the tip glowing a strong steady yellow. Draco kept his wand free just in case of a attack.

"Do you think we'll find the entrance?" Hermione asked for the need of something to say to make the darkness retreat.

"I don't know," Draco said, "If we can find the place where I originally slept, probably."

"We can't stay down here for more than three days without water you know," Hermione said worriedly.

"We'll get out of here before that," Draco assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead softly.

Hermione smiled, "I hope."

"Did you ever wonder why there are so many prisoners?" Draco asked, "You'd think Voldemort would kill most of them."

Hermione shrugged, "It doesn't matter, the fact that they are alive is better for them, they still have a chance of getting rescued."

"If we get out," Draco said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed and then was silent.

***

"Which way now?" Draco asked as they came to a fork in the tunnel.

"You know the saying, 'the right way is always right'?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, "Well let's go right."

Draco grinned, "Fine by me."

Before they started walking again Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss for good luck?"

"Certainly," Draco said and kissed her. A sweet tingle ran down the back of Hermione's spine and she leaned closer to him feeling aware of all the places their bodies touched. _Draco's actually a very good kisser, _she thought as they pulled apart. Draco smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Hermione smiled and felt incredibly happy at this newfound relationship, yet also incredibly scared of Voldemort and his death eaters. Life was confusing, she'd never expect to fall in love with Draco Malfoy let alone fall in love while captured and imprisoned in the dungeons of Voldemort. 

Then, together they limped down the right tunnel relying mostly on their instincts and on luck to get themselves out of there.

***

"There's light up there," Hermione said worriedly to Draco. Draco nodded acknowledging that he saw it.

"Do we go back?" she asked him.

"Not yet, it doesn't look like torches, lets see what it is," Draco said curiously.

Hermione nodded and with Draco leading they walked carefully forward and moment later the tunnel opened up into a football stadium sized cavern.

"Holy shit," Draco whispered as their eyes landed on hundreds, even thousands, of death eaters, and in the center a very large cage filled with at least a hundred prisoners.

"What the-," Hermione whispered fiercely in awe as well as fear.

  
  


A/N: I know, incredibly short chapter. Heh heh, I hate it too, but that was where I wanted to end this chapter and my twin sister, who also writes stories here at fanfiction.net, advised me to end it then and not add on more for the sake of making it longer. Plus we all love cliffhangers. This is kind of one, kinda sorta. Heh heh heh.

I'm dedicating this chapter to:

Skyler

moonhowler

nilla

Caitlin

Lady Lanet

anime_writer

Miyukisetsu

donkeycabbages

Serena

chickadee77

Jaded4

Marrisa03

  


Sorry, I don't have time to write notes to all of you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up asap!

  



	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Ron sat in two chairs facing Professor Snape's desk looking glum. They had gone into the forest and gotten out with out so much as a hint to what may have a happened to Hermione. It wasn't until they were almost back to the Gryfindor dormitory that Snape caught them wandering around. 

"I don't know what you were thinking! Especially since Ms. Granger has already been captured in that forest," Snape practically growled at them, "Foolish, that was extremely foolish of you. 25 points from Gryfindor. You may go."

Harry stood up and quickly hurried out the door followed by Ron.

"At least it was only 25," Ron said as they made their way back to dormitory once again. Harry nodded in agreement but stayed silent. 

"What if she's dead Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

Now Ron remained silent. They both knew that the most likely thing was, was that she was dead. What else did Voldemort have to do with people other than kill them?

The Portrait of the Fat Lady loomed up in front of them and Harry mumbled the password. The Fat Lady swung open slowly then closed behind them as they climbed in.

"We can't give up hope," Ron said finally just before they both climbed back into bed. 

"At least we know that most of the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix are looking for her," Harry said trying to be cheerful.

"And everyone else that's disappeared," Ron mumbled.

"Disappeared. There's been deaths, but many more disappearances," Harry mused. 

Ron remained silent as they both pondered this carefully they fell asleep.

***

That morning in the great hall was a tense one. The daily prophet had arrived carrying the news that they had located a great cavern underneath the ground. They hadn't actually been in it but had only discovered the opening using some type of magic being sent through the ground. They were planning on bombing it open that afternoon this day. Many teams of Aurors were to stand by and be ready as well as trained hit-wizards and members of the ministry. No one could concentrate in any classes so they called school off for one day, but banned everyone from going outside at all. 

Harry and Ron sat by the window in the Gryfindor common room waiting for Hedwing to come back after writing to the Order of the Phoenix. 

Finally in the late afternoon the snowy white owl swooped in flying over to Harry and Ron and dropping a letter in Harry's lap.

Grinning Harry took it and ripped it open, it read:

  


_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_ We thought you'd write wanting to know the details. Well what the Daily Prophet is saying is pretty much true. Actually the moment we finish this letter we taking a port key to the site, and no you can't come. Not yet that is. We'll write again by tomorrow morning and tell you what we find. Be patient and don't do anything foolish. _

  


_ Love,_

_ Remus, Dad or Arthur, Mom or Molly, Moody, Tonks, and everyone else who are busy and don't have time to sign their name._

  


"That really told us a lot," Ron said glum again. Harry nodded agreeing. 

"At least we can look forward to tomorrow morning," Harry said, "I seriously doubt I'll get a wink of sleep."

"I wonder if Hermione's there," Ron said softly, "I hope they find her, rescue her."

Harry nodded again then said, "Let's go eat dinner and then go to bed, the sooner we sleep the sooner morning comes."

***

Hermione made to take step forward but Draco immediately pulled her back and whispered fiercely, "Don't let them see us."

Hermione nodded realizing her mistake and took a few more steps back into the shadows, but then a death eater in the crowd turned and looked up at them.

"Did it see us?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged his eyes wide with worry. For at least fifteen minutes all was silent and they started to relax until they heard footsteps in the tunnel and then voices.

"I'm sure I saw them, prisoners, their state of clothing gave them away," the voice said.

"Damn," Draco said softly.

"That spell?" Hermione asked, but Draco shook his head, "It'd kill us, doing it again so soon."

"Run," Hermione whispered tensing up.

"No, wait," Draco said pressing himself against the wall, "Its dark enough they may not see us, and they will hear our footsteps if we run."

A moment later the death eaters came dimly into view and looked straight at them.

"Now we run," Draco said pushing Hermione ahead and running behind her. Their efforts were futile though and moments later they were laying on the ground stunned. The death eaters quickly bound their hands and gagged them, then took the stunning spell of and dragged them to their feet.

Hermione tried to scream through her gag but all that came out was too soft for anyone to hear, not that there was anyone to rescue them anyway. They were going to kill her this time, she was sure. After being forced through downward going tunnels the emerged in the same cavern they had looked out over before. One death eater went forward clearing the way and Hermione and Draco were led through the crowd. The large prisoner cage loomed up in front of them growing ever larger as they walked closer. Finally they reached and the death eater did and spell making the heavy iron door swing open. Hermione and Draco were shoved in, gagged and tied, then the door slammed behind them. Someone, Draco wasn't sure who took off the gag and untied their hands then helped them to their feet. Draco finally looked at the person, but did not recognize the person. They were dirty and shabby like everyone else, smelling of blood, sweat, and urine. The person gave a slight smile then leaned back against the bars of the cage.

Following the person's gaze Draco looked at the Dark Lord standing high up among his followers, his amplified voice ringing through out the cavern. Draco was only able to make out a few words, but that alone told him that for some reason they were killing all the prisoners for their blood to accomplish some dark and evil spell.

Draco felt the strongest purist hatred he'd ever felt rise up in him for the Dark Lord standing nearly 500 yards away. How dare he go and kill whomever he wanted, take whoever's blood he wanted, ruin thousands, millions, of people's lives. How could he get away with it. Draco suddenly stood up and hollered at the top of his lungs the first words that sprang to his lips, that the Dark Lord was crap and his followers would go to hell to rot forever.

Immediately the death eaters around the cage turned to look at him, but the Dark Lord did not even stop talking or even glance at him. He swore loudly at them suggesting their mothers had done something very unlikely with a donkey.

Apparently he had made them angry for one of them raised its wand and mumbled something and pointed his wand at Draco.

A beam of red let shot from the wand hitting Draco squarely in the stomach. He gasped, his hand going to the place where the beam had hit, then collapsed to the ground. Hermione fell to her knees next to him, her face white. It felt as though he had been speared all the way through with a sword, but when he took his hand away there was no blood, they wouldn't kill him would they? They needed his blood. Draco smiled wrly then yelled boldy, "Ha, you won't hurt me, you need my blood!"

The death eater laughed cruelly at Draco's remark then just as suddenly as the pain had come, it stopped. 

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

"Don't worry," he said, "They won't hurt us, at least not yet."

Then suddenly the ground began to shake. The Dark Lord stopped speaking and looked upwards. In the roof of the cavern a small crack appeared and then grew wider. Moments later large chunks of earth began falling and the roar of the shaking became deafening. Death eaters screams rang through out the cavern as the boulders hit them, crushing them underneath. Panicking Draco made for the door of the cage and tried to pry it open to no luck. Hermione grabbed his head and they both sat down on the floor of the cage holding each other tight. The earthquake, or whatever it was, would with out a doubt kill them, but at least it would take out Voldemort's army while it was it at it.

  


A/N: Another cliffhanger. Heh heh heh. You've probably guessed what the earth quake is, and if you haven't you'll have to wait for the next chapter to figure out! *Cackles evily*. Also, I'm going to India for two months or so, so the next chapter isn't going to be up for a while. They have internet there, but its very slow, so nothing but checking email and stuff. I can't do long dedications because we still have lots of packing to do, I'm squeezing this time in to upload this chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:

  


moonhowler

Miyukisetsu

duochang97

shannon

Skyler

Draco Sommeil

Spaced Out Space Cadet

Marrisa03

Caitlin

Mara


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione looked up in time to see a large piece of earth falling down from above aimed to hit the cage. She gripped Draco's hand tighter, bracing for impact, but to her surprise not came, only a shower of dirt and pebbles. She looked up again to see that the chunk had in fact not harmed the cage one bit, apparently the cage was magically protected.

  


Draco nearly laughed when the boulder did not smash the cage. They had protected the cage, but not protected themselves. The irony, many death eaters would die, but the prisoners, would not. Unless of course they suffocated, by not being able to get out of the cage and digging through to the surface. Both of which would be almost impossible tasks. So they were doomed anyway. Well, everyone dies at some point in time, but- Draco looked over at Hermione who was looking up at the dirt slipping through the cracks in the cage in amazement. Draco couldn't stand having Hermione die or cause her the pain of him dying. So, they would have to at least try to get out.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. She quickly turned to look at him eyes wide with fear, making her look even more stunningly beautiful.

"I'm going to try to find a way to get out," he told her. She nodded then whispered back, "Let me help."

Draco found himself starting to say no, he wanted her to be safe, but realized Hermione was not the type to sit out of something. Hadn't he learned that during all there time together in that little cell?

So he nodded and letting go of her hand scooted over to the door of the cage. Trying to ignore the death around him, the large pieces of rock and dirt falling down from the roof of the cavern, he reached through the bars and grabbed the robes of a dead death eater. Blood dripped onto his hand from the large gash in the death eaters skull. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dragged the death eater closer to the cage. Then he reached into the pocket hoping, praying, to find a wand in there. The pocket was empty. Draco reached for the other pocket to find it empty as well, but what did he expect, a death eater to put his wand in his pocket in a time of peril. Feeling panic rise in him and looked around. Death eaters screamed and dust from the dirt was everywhere. Draco looked up at the place Voldemort had been standing. It was empty, he would have escaped of course. 

"Draco," Hermione whispered and Draco looked back over at her, she held a wand. 

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"On the floor," she said.

"Good," he replied, "Hold onto it, don't lose it."

Hermione nodded and tucked it into her robes then they both scooted back into the center of the cage where the rest of the prisoners huddled. He closed his eyes trying to shut out the screams and the visions that came with them.

***

"Three days," Harry said his head flopping down onto the Gryfindor table. 

"Send us a letter already!" Ron moaned his eyes bloodshot from little sleep during the past nights. As if on cue to what Ron said Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Ron snatched it and tore it open.

"Its from Lupin!" he said excitedly and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Harry and Ron,

The cavern found has been collapsed and we now know that the cavern was a main meeting place of You-Know-Who and his followers. We found many tunnels leading forever in many different directions. The main cavern is still being unburied. It appears that at the time of collapse most, if not all of the death eaters and prisoners were there. Please stay calm and be patient.

Your friend,

Remus Lupin

"All the prisoners," Harry said softly as he gave Hedwig a piece of left over toast.

"It doesn't necessarily mean," Ron began but then stopped.

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed.

"I wouldn't care if that git Draco was there during the collapse though," Ron said vehemently.

"Neither would I," Harry agreed then admitted, "I feel guilty thinking that though, hoping he's dead, you know. He deserves a lot of punishment, but not death, you only deserve that if you've actually killed someone."

***

Draco opened his eyes as Hermione scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. In response he wrapped one arm around her side kissing the top of her head softly. It was now pitch black and almost silent. There was the occasional rumble of rocks and Draco couldn't tell wether it was solid rock beyond the cage or just blackness. 

When the air started getting stuffy Draco decided that it was solid rock around them and whispered to Hermione softly, "It's getting hard to breath."

Hermione nodded then sat up straighter, taking her weight off him. Pulling the wand out of her pocket she paused biting her lip.

"Know of a spell?" he asked her. She didn't answer and instead pointed her wand at the roof of the cage.

"Everyone?" she asked the other prisoners in the cage, there were a few murmurs, a couple of moans, and some 'who are you?'s, "I'm going to do a spell, there might be some dust so close your eyes."

There was some rustling and Draco assumed they had all listened to her in hopes the spell she was going to do would get them out.

A moment later there was a white flash which readily leaped upward disappearing almost instantly.

"What was that?" Draco asked her as a soft shower of dust came down from where the light had gone.

"Just wait," Hermione said taking his hand, "And keep your eyes closed."

Draco obeyed closing his eyes just in time to avoid a second shower of dust. When he opened his eyes a small shaft of light shone down forming a circle about the size of a dime on the floor of the cage. Draco felt his heart lighten incredibly. Sunlight, real light. Around him Draco heard little gasps and murmurs of awe. Looking around he could faintly make out the shapes of the other prisoners around them in the large cage. Beyond them, was darkness. 

Hermione looked at him, her face almost glowing it seemed from the tiny shaft of light. A smile lit up her face even more and Draco grinned back though he knew they were far from getting out. One tunnel would do to keep fresh air coming, but not to get out. As people crawled over to the shaft of light Draco and Hermione moved back away from it to let them look at it. Once again in the shadows Draco leaned back against the edge of the cage. 

He felt Hermione reach over at touch his cheek softly and he reached a hand up putting it against Hermione's. He felt Hermione lean close and kiss him softly her hand sliding to wrap around his neck. In return he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back more passionately, as the sweetness of her kiss enveloped him making him forget everything else. 

A moment later they pulled apart breathlessly both surprised by how long the kiss had been. Draco smiled at her feeling happy to just be with her, in the dim light he saw her smile back. 

"You think they'll the notice the collapse and come rescue all of us?" Hermione asked leaning against Draco.

"I don't know," Draco said, "I'm sure they'll notice the collapse, it probably caused a minor earthquake. They'll probably find the little tunnel, you know how exact the aurors and stuff are."

"Yes," she said simply then added, "Do you think I should try sending sparks up the tunnel?"

"It's a good idea," Draco said, but then felt Hermione shake her head.

"It wouldn't work, its too far up I think, they'd get blocked and probably cause more dust to come in here."

"You're probably right," Draco agreed. Hermione remained silent and soon the talking of the other prisoners died down as well. When he looked at Hermione again she was asleep and he found that he was extremely tired as well. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

  


A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back from India so the waiting is over. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. Umm, its almost over actually, unless I do a sequel. If I do a sequel this story will end quicker, but if I don't do a sequel there'll be another five chapters or something.. Ho hum. 

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

A large explosion jerked Draco awake. The explosion was quickly followed by a shower of dust. Coughing he closed his eyes again to keep out the grit. A moment later the air cleared, the dust settling to the ground. 

He felt Hermione move away from his side and he opened his eyes once again. The shaft of light that had been the size of a dime, was now close to the size of a soccer ball. Could someone have found them or was it just the tunnel collapsing on itself?

Most of the prisoners had moved farther away from the shaft of light and were watching it curiously. Hermione had done the same. She was sitting as close to the shaft as she dared trying to peer upwards, but apparently to no luck. He moved over to her placing a hand on her shoulder as another explosion followed by dust rocked the ground around them. She turned and looked back smiling when she saw who it was. 

Hours later, the explosions were still coming and many showers of dust. Draco and Hermione had both leaned back against the prison wall waiting, waiting to see what would happen.

***

Harry looked up from a bit of left over homework as Hedwig flew in hopefully carrying the reply to his the letter he wrote an hour or so earlier asking if he and Ron could come.

Ron looked up from a book he was supposed to be reading, but Harry doubted he actually had been reading it for his eyes had not moved and the page number was the same as when he had opened it.

Looking at his parchment Harry realized he'd only written one sentence in what was supposed to be a 3 parchment long report. 

Hedwig landed on the table he and Ron were working at in the library. It felt strange without Hermione there with them, scolding them on how little work they'd gotten done. Just as it felt strange without Malfoy swaggering around, getting them into trouble and calling them names. Hogwarts had been oddly peaceful without him, and oddly lonely without Hermione. Why did they have to go snooping around the grounds after dark anyway?

Hedwig hooted softly and Harry awoke from his daydreams and untied the letter from her leg. She then hopped over to his should and he stroked her for a bit before ripping open the letter. Ron looked up at the sound of Hedwig hooting and Harry ripping open the letter.

"A reply?" he asked.

"Dunno, I haven't read it yet," Harry said and pulled the letter out of the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned it and his face immediatly broke out into a grin.

"What?" Ron asked, "What is it? They found Hermione?"

Harry shook his head then said, "They haven't found her, but they think they've found a group of people. A small tunnel leading into the ground was found, it was obviously magically made and they're blasting there way downward."

"What are you smiling about then?" Ron asked.

"Just listen, I'm not done yet," Harry said, "Lupin says we can come. He's arranging for someone to come and get us at 2:30."

Harry glanced at his watch which read 2:25. 

"Let's go!" Ron said standing up and closing the book hurridly. Harry shoved away his quill and parchment and as Hedwig launced off his shoulder and flew to the owlery they ran down the great hall. By the time they reached there Tonks was waiting. She smiled broadly when she saw them and then slowed to a halt out of breath.

"Come on you two," she said and pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket, "Any minute later and this wouldn't have worked. Grab on."

Harry and Ron obliged and a moment later Harry felt the familiar tugging sensation of a portkey. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were standing on a open plain. In the distance he made out several trees scattered here and there. A large makeshift building stood off to the side a bit, and many wizards ran everywhere, some flying overhead on broomsticks. A large boom sounded from behind Harry and he spun around to see a column of dust rise from the ground like a geyser. There were some shouts and a moment later the dust cleared. 

A thrill of excitement rose in Harry's chest as he looked around him. Finally out here, part of the action, where he liked to be. Helping and making himself useful, rather than just sitting around.

"Harry Potter!" 

Harry jerked around to see a reporter coming up to him followed by a photographer. The reporter pulled out a parchment and quill and started writing as he came up to Harry.

"I understand you have a classmate who is assumed to be held by Voldemort?" he asked quickly. Harry nodded and the reporter scribbled even more.

"Do you think that we'll find her with this group of people assumed to be below?" 

Harry shrugged rather baffled by the reporters quick appearance and hurried questions.

"Use some words please," he said then asked another question, "What do you think You-Know-Who is doing right now."

"Uh, I don't really know, I guess someone down there with his death eaters," Harry said, uncomfortable. The photographer started taking photos the flash going off rapidly making Harry squint. 

The reporter then grabbed Ron by his arm and dragged him next to Harry. 

"You must be Ron Weasley, is that correct?"

"Yeah," Ron said the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You're Harry's side kick I hear?"

"He's not my side kick, he's my friend," Harry interrupted. The reporter grinned and wrote that down quickly. Harry tried to look at what he was writing but the reporter quickly pulled the paper away.

"You're both here in hopes of finding your other friend"-

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," Ron said quickly.

"Do you know how and when she was taken by You-Know-Who's death eaters?"

"We were looking for something," Ron said.

"A death eater mask," Harry continued.

"A death eater's mask?" the reporter looked shocked and he jotted down more notes, "Why were you looking for that?"

Harry, wishing he hadn't said anything, continued, "Well, er, I had this dream, and my scar was hurting, and I guess I just kind of got this feeling, you know?"

"Ah," the reporter looked uncertain as though he didn't quite believe Harry.

"But then there was this flash outside so we went out to look around," Harry said not wanting to be made out as a 'I had this dream' person, that chases after feelings.

"You, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Yes," Ron said taking over.

"Then you found a mask?" 

"Yes," Ron said again.

"Then what did you do?"

"We were going to bring it back, but it was really dark and we found ourselves near the Forbidden forest," Ron explained, "Then there were lights in the forest and we went to investigate."

"Even though you are forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest?" the reporter asked, then laughed at his own statement.

"Well," Ron said uncertain, "We went in and then the death eaters started trying to hit us, once they noticed us. We ran, but then realized Hermione was left behind. We went back but she was gone, then we saw her with the death eaters."

"Did you try to rescue her?"

"We figured it would be dumb to try to rescue her then and get caught ourselves."

"Ah," the reporter had obviously been hoping for some action packed scene where Ron and Harry played the unsuccessful heroes.

"We'd be more help alive and free than dead and captured, wouldn't we?" Harry demanded defending him and Ron.

"Yes, yes, of course," the reporter said then added, "Well if that's all, I must be going."

The reporter hurried off and Ron glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"I hope he's not from the daily prophet," Ron said.

"Probably is, he has that pushy attitude they all have," Harry said looking around.

"Harry! Ron!"

They both spun around expecting to see another reporter and instead saw Lupin jogging over to them looking healthier than ever. 

"Lupin!" he and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Good to see you here!" he said hugging them each briefly. 

Grinning Lupin led them to the large building, inside was many tables, the air overhead was filled with steam, which appeared to be coming from the kitchens which were through a wide door, or several doors. 

They went through the dining hall and through a set of doors opposite then end that the kitchen was at into a hallway.

Many smaller doors lined the hallway. Lupin walked down the hall the took a left at a four way intersection. Finally he stopped a door with the label 236. He tapped it with his wand and it promptly swung open. Then he led them into what looked to a bedroom. There were two bunk beds, a dresser, and a table with two chairs next to it. 

"This is the room I've been staying in with a hit wizard, his name is Joe Skylander," Lupin explained, "You two will stay in those bunk beds. Dumbledore's already sent your trunks."

Harry looked at the end of the bunk beds where two trunks were, stacked on top of one another. 

"Great," Harry said looking around happily. Ron flopped onto the bottom bunk and smiled, "Comfy, I claim the bottom."

"Sure," Harry replied not really caring whether he had bottom or top.

"If you want to take a nap or get a snack, feel free to. You can go where ever you like pretty much except for near the explosions. You don't want to get hurt."

Then Lupin left and Harry glanced at Ron.

"I'm in for a nap, I haven't slept good for months," Ron explained pulling off his shoes then putting his feet up on the lower bunk. Harry nodded thinking this a good idea and climbed to the upper bunk taking off his shoes as well.

  


A/N: Whoa, long chapter! Longest I've written I think! Word Perfect doesn't do word count, unlike Microsoft word, so I can't be sure, but never the less. I put in a lot of Harry and Ron as you can see. I surprised myself. That reporter just came out of the blue. I didn't plan him at all. He just came running up. Surprised me as much as Harry and Ron. Tee hee.


	23. Chapter 23

"The explosions are getting louder," Hermione said softly as the ground rattled once again. Draco, sitting next to her, nodded.

1. "It has to be them," she added.

A shower of dust came sprinkling down and they both instinctively closed their eyes. When the air cleared for the fiftieth time in the past hours they opened their eyes. The hole was now large enough to fit a person through. Curiously Draco edged over to it and glanced up. The tunnel seemed to go upwards for hundreds of feet, but a tiny speck of blue showed in the distance.

"See anything?"

Draco turned to see that Hermione had scooted over to the hole next to him.

"A tiny speck of blue," he replied with a smile.

"Blue sky," Hermione said wistfully, "I wonder who's up there."

"People from the ministry, probably," Draco said with a shrug, "I doubt You-Know-Who would be trying to get at all of us."

Hermione grinned and Draco leaned over giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Then they moved back away from the hole. Another explosion wracked the earth and they both quickly half sat, half fell back against the wall as more light shown brightly in.

***

Harry was jerked awake by an especially loud explosion. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, hopping down from the bunk bed. Ron opened his eyes slowly hearing Harry jump down. 

"Let's go see if they've found anything yet," Harry said. Almost immediately Ron was wide awake and he quickly sat up pulling on his shoes.

Harry pulled on his shoes as well then hurried outside back down the hallways with Ron close behind. They walked through the entrance doors and finally outside just in time to see a very large explosion sending bits of rock and dust flying several yards in every direction.

"They've almost reached them," a voice growled. Harry turned around too see Moody standing behind them. Moody walked past them towards the bombings. 

There were some yells and as the dust cleared Harry saw several wizards attaching ropes to poles now deep set in the ground. Then they lowered themselves down into the hole. Harry's heart lept up as hope that Hermione was down there and alive filled him.

"Come on!" he said to Ron and they ran after Moody. The crowd on onlookers grew around the hole, that was by now 5 yards at the top though it got smaller as it went down. Then finally, the first prisoner was brought up. The person was no one Harry knew, he had short scruffy hair and his robes were in rags, looking as though they been slashed more than once. He was covered in dirt and his eyes had a slightly mad look to them. His arms were very skinny and the skin beneath the dirt was pale and sickly. Was Hermione going to look like that, if she was even down there?"

As the prisoner was helped out of the hole the crowd gave up a chair and the prisoner smiled crookedly squinting in the bright light.

A moment later two more prisoners were brought, both in similar condition to the first one. The fourth and fifth one though appeared in slightly better condition, but they all had a beaten dirty look to them.

Then finally, a familiar face appeared. It was Hermione and close behind her, Malfoy. Harry felt like whooping and screaming and yelling and crying all at once. The moment her feet touched solid ground he ran over to her pushing past everyone, and despite her dirty condition hugged her tightly.

***

Draco watched rather jealously as Potter and Weasley ran forward out of the crowd and hugged Hermione tightly all three grinning. His jealousy was quickly forgotten as Hermione looked over at him and smiled brightly. In the sunlight she looked brilliant. His joy at finally being free of his father, the death eaters and the Dark Lord, and his love for Hermione, filled him and he felt like running over and hugging Potter and Weasley as well. Of course, they both hated him and he hated them, so that would be pointless. He doubted they'd let her hug Hermione either. 

Witches and Wizards wearing white robes quickly surrounded him and Hermione though pushing Potter and Weasley out of the way. They convinced them to lay down on stretchers which they both did rather thankfully, they hadn't stood in a while, and all the excitement made Draco feel very tired, and weak, and hungry, and sick at the same time. He knew he was in very bad condition, and probably had minor food poisoning to add to it. The stretchers floated along the ground and Potter and Weasley walked along beside the healers as they slowly made their way back up to the castle.

He would no longer have to wait in the dark, always hungry, afraid that when the lights turned on it would be him that would be tortured next, he would no longer have to listen carefully for footsteps coming down the tunnel. He could relax, and enjoy life, go where ever he wanted and do whatever his wanted. He was young, he had his whole life ahead of him to spend with Hermione. Turning his head he saw her laying on the stretcher next to him. She caught his gaze and turned her head at well. He smiled and took a deep breath. From now on, things would be looking up.

The End. 

A/N: There is a sequal though, I wasn't sure if I was going to do one.. but I did.. so lucky for you.. The title is Soul. 


End file.
